CSIs In Space
by GeorgeAndrews
Summary: A story set in an AU where the CSI:NY characters live on board a ship in space and try to bring truth and justice in a time of corruption. Will they all surivive this adventure and what will they learn about each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Crew of the Kincanzza

A/N - Hello everybody! So this is a story I promised to write for a friend, KarmaComesBackAround, and it was supposed to be in a similar vein to my normal AU stories such as Pirates! Monsters! and Teachers! However it seems to have turned out to be a much more serious drama type fiction, but I still like it, so hope you guys do too. George. :)

Warning for swearing.

Decycle = year, Septcycle = week, Cycle = hour, Subcycle = minute

* * *

**Chapter One – The Crew of the Kincanzza**

The corridors were silent at night, the lights dimmed and the air thinner to breathe; less of it being circulated round the ship. It was at night when the hollowness of the ship and the emptiness of Space around them seemed to seep into these corridors making the ineffectualness of life so ever present. Just one small dot on the grand scheme that was time, space; an eternal continuum. Most of the crew slept through these long nights bar one particular individual who never did. Sleep no longer being necessary to his existence. Flack wandered down these corridors, ever alert to the ship's needs, ever alert for danger and all the while growing less and less human each day. He spent a great deal of his time in solitude, while the others slept or ate, sustenance being another thing he no longer required.

It was times like these, when he was alone, pacing the dark corridors that his mind drifted back to those fateful events ten decycles ago. He'd been in the Marine Corps, just a simple Corporal but a damn good soldier and the bravest of his unit. He'd seen many battles, survived many fights until the day they'd landed on P3-X92. They'd never even stood a chance. The indigenous lifeforms there had been monstrous, a living nightmare; ripping the members of his unit to shreds. Their guns proving ineffectual on the monsters' skin, grenades bouncing off them like tennis balls in the park. He'd witnessed every member of the unit ripped apart, arms and legs flung everywhere, heads rolling along the ground. Private Angell had been next to him, his girl, his entire life. They'd watched in horror as those around them had fallen, seeing death advance closer and closer towards them. Flack remembered that time had seemed to stop; the scene around them pausing as they'd looked into each other's eyes and decided to accept their fate, to welcome approaching death rather than make futile attempts for their lives. Jess had dropped her gun and clung onto his hand with her own, moving close to his body and holding on for dear life as the creatures' claws tore through their skin. Searing pain bled through his body; he recalled never feeling anything like it before or since. Looking down to see his limbs ripped free from his torso except his left arm and the hand belonging to Jess still holding his. An armless, bodiless, bloodied hand.

The next thing he'd remembered was waking up in a hospital on a floating station, his father standing over him. Commander in Chief Gerrard. His father commanded the military fleet of ships belonging to what was left of the Human Empire and a most influential man. It had quickly dawned on Flack that the only reason he'd been rescued, a solitary survivor out of twenty Marines, was because he was his father's son. He'd soon discovered his missing limbs had been replaced with robotic ones, his respiratory and nervous systems replaced with machinery that was now wired into his brain and heart, sustaining his life. The once human life he'd known now that of an android. Flack liked to think he was roughly fifty-fifty but in reality knew that almost seventy percent of his body was now machinery and only thirty percent was left organic; left human. This made him almost unique among the Human Colonies and Commander in Chief Gerrard had had plans for his son once he was recovered, to become a beacon of hope, an example of survival among their race. It was only when Flack had discovered it was his father who had issued the order that had sent his unit to P3-X92, that had sent his colleagues, his friends and his dear fiancé to their deaths that he had run and never looked back.

It had been while he'd been recovering in hospital that he'd met the one and only Danny Messer. An intelligent, strange little human from Earth who seemed to know everything about mechanics and engineering. He'd in fact been the one who had most helpfully explained what had been done to Flack's body, better than even the doctors. Danny had been involved in a reactor core explosion on his previous ship; his eyes had been burnt out of his sockets and he had been given a transplant. His eyes were now a luminous shade of bright blue and could see in the dark. Apparently his original eye colour had been brown and Flack had barely believed him, unable to imagine that until he'd seen a picture. Danny had revealed to him eventually that his brother Louie had been killed during the core explosion and something about the look in his eyes had made Flack wonder. Danny blamed himself for the explosion, believing he had caused it; therefore he blamed himself for his brother's death and Flack could sympathise with that type of blame. They'd fast become best friends and when they'd both recovered Danny had helped Flack escape his father, able to look after him easily due to understanding the mechanics of his body. Flack had ditched his name, Donald Gerrard Jr. and it had been Danny who had given him the name Flack. He had no idea why, Danny had never explained it, but he'd liked it and it had stuck. So there he was; reborn as an android, reborn under the guise Flack.

They'd hitched aboard different ships for a while, staying under the radar, living almost fugitive lives until they'd been found by their current Captain. Originally prisoners, the Captain had listened to their story, deciding they could stay on board in return for becoming permanent members of the crew. The Captain was himself against the tyrannical rule of Commodore Sinclair and the League over the Human Empire and Colonies and wanted to oust them himself. Flack and Danny had discovered they had quite a lot in common with him. Captain Mac was a human from Earth and had been a Captain within the fleet under Gerrard's ruling. He'd been a loyal and trusting member until the day Earth had been destroyed by terrorists fourteen decycles ago. Claire, Mac's wife, had been living on Earth at the time and had died in the explosion along with billions of other humans. Mac had sworn revenge on those responsible and worked tirelessly to help in the search. Commander in Chief Gerrard had been aboard his ship, being transferred from one station to another when Mac had discovered the truth. It had been Sinclair and League who had destroyed Earth in a bid to unite all the Colonies as one against enemy races. Their plan had succeeded in unifying the majority but Mac had felt anger like never before. He'd left the fleet then, becoming a marauder, captaining his own ship against not only alien races but also those of the Human Fleet in an attempt to seek justice. Flack and Danny had fitted right in with Danny quickly becoming the head engineer and Flack becoming the pilot. The fact that he was mostly machine now proved useful in that he could plug himself into the ship's circuit board and become one with her, sensing any problems.

Flack paused in his wondering and stared out of the window at the darkness lit by millions upon millions of stars. He sometimes wondered if Jess was one of those stars, he hoped so. He didn't know what he'd say to her if he ever had the chance to see her again. She would probably be angry, spiteful at him for being the only one to survive, for being pulled from the wreckage of their unit because of a name. A name that had caused every one of their deaths. Flack shook his head and continued on, cocking his head as he thought he heard a sound. He did. It was singing. A beautiful, high-pitched alien tone that never once faltered or wavered. Flack knew exactly where to go. As he entered the mess he saw Sid singing whilst moving around the kitchen, preparing what was most likely to be breakfast for the rest of the crew when they awoke. Sid was a quirky, eccentric arthropodic alien called a Cracitad with four arms as well as his two legs whom they had picked up seven decycles ago on a desert like planet in the outer quadrant. Apparently he was allergic to water and the slightest drop would kill him. He was rather mysterious and they still didn't know much about him except he made the most marvellous food, well according to Danny he did anyway. Flack no longer had any need for the stuff.

"Flack," Sid smiled as he saw the young man enter.

Flack nodded back and sat down at the table, watching as Sid cooked. It was strange to watch the skinny entomic alien move around, his four arms moving so quickly they were almost a blur. They seemed to know what they were doing without Sid even having to think about it and when the alien looked over at Flack and began talking, the arms continued their tasks by themselves.

"How are you today?" Sid asked.

"I've been better," Flack replied, flexing his left hand as he so often did, still trying to decipher the mechanics of his body.

"You should talk to Josephine," Sid replied.

Flack looked back at Sid but didn't reply. Jo was Mac's second in command and a half human – half Moyriran alien. Her human mother had died during childbirth and she had grown up with her father on Moyrira. A large part of her childhood had been spent travelling around to other planets as her father was an ambassador for the Moyrirans; a race of psychic beings who could read minds at will. This made a lot of other races mistrustful of Moyrirans and they were often taken as prisoners and forced into using their abilities for their captors. Jo and her father had been captured by Lugarons on one of his embassy missions and used as slaves and forced to read the minds of their enemies for many decycles. Jo's father had eventually sacrificed himself so she could escape and after decycles of travelling about, training in many types of weaponry and combat she was rescued by Mac when she attempted to kill her old Lugaron captors. She'd been unsuccessful but Mac had vowed he would help her get her revenge. At first she had been cold and hard-hearted to the rest of the crew but over the five decycles she had been on board she had warmed to them and become motherly towards them all, using her psychic abilities only when they asked for help.

"I don't need anyone getting in my head," Flack stated as he looked back down at his hand and started opening and closing it.

"Can I perhaps fix you something?" Sid asked as his arms whizzed around him.

"You know I don't eat," Flack replied without looking up.

"I'll never understand that. Part of you is still human, still organic, surely that part needs food and energy?"

Flack sighed and looked back up, putting his arm down at his side.

"My human part is sustained by the wiring and circuitry I have running through me. I have no need for food," Flack assured him. "Not that I have any tastebuds left anyway," he added under his breath.

"Well if you're sure," Sid said loudly as he finally looked back at his cooking. "But you should get that double checked with Hawkes."

"You don't think I might have already done that in the ten decycles I've known him?" Flack said sarcastically.

Hawkes was a human from a Colony on the outer regions of the Empire. A small, isolated planet called Salbitara that had been occupied by invading aliens many times and each time the humans there had fought back and managed to defeat the aliens with no help from the fleet or the rest of the Empire. It was one of the only planets that still mistrusted Sinclair and the League and hadn't unified after the destruction of Earth. Hawkes had grown up on this desolate, warring planet and had learnt all he knew about doctoring from living it firsthand. He was rather bitter towards those humans who had grown up on Earth and other such luxuriant planets that had been cared for by the League.

"I doubt it, I know how you two don't get on terribly," Sid stated.

"We get on just fine," Flack said gruffly. "And Hawkes couldn't hate me for who I am anymore than I hate myself," he added.

"There we go again," Sid hummed. "You should talk to Josephine."

"If I wanted to talk to anyone I would," Flack growled.

"Lindsay may well be the translator on this ship but I know exactly what you mean by that," Sid said wisely. "And you should talk to someone."

Flack growled again in the back of his throat and ignored Sid's jibes. His thoughts drifted to Lindsay. She was an extremely beautiful alien of a rare and dying breed called Bunazalians. Her eyes were bright purple and her skin had a bluish-purple tint to it. She had an amazing ability to recall anything she had ever heard, read or seen like it was only a moment ago. This meant she could pick up languages easily and was now able to speak 3,062 different dialects. Flack had been immediately attracted to her when she had come on board only a year ago but knew in his heart of hearts that he would never get over his Jess and if he was honest he didn't really want to. He still loved her so much. He also had a sneaky suspicion that Danny was also attracted to Lindsay and the two of them had been dancing around each other for the best part of a year.

The doors to the mess suddenly slid open and a yawning male with a long tail appeared from the other side. It was the last member of their small crew, Adam, the second engineer to Danny. He glanced up, noticing Flack sat at the table and unconsciously licked his lips, a look of hunger in his cat-like, yellow eyes. Flack started to feel rather uncomfortable. He liked Adam and got on well with him but every so often the young engineer would forget himself and Flack would catch him staring. It wasn't his fault, Flack supposed. Adam was the product of another race of aliens whom were unknown to them. He had been grown by these powerful aliens to search out precious metals and bring them back to them. Adam could tell what a metal was just from looking at it or smelling it. He was therefore fascinated by Flack's body which was now a mixture of many different metals and alloys. Flack guessed Adam sometimes couldn't help but stare; after all it was what he had been grown to do, even if Flack didn't quite like it. Adam was obviously unaware he sometimes did this, the young man being unsure of himself and finding interaction with other beings difficult as he had no parents. Flack had seen him watching him and Danny together in interest, trying to figure out their friendship, trying to understand the brotherly love they had for one another.

"Good morning, Flack," Adam squeaked as he sat down next to him. "Hello, Sid."

"Adam," Sid beamed. "My first client of the day."

"What about Flack?" Adam asked.

"I need to get going and check on the status of the ship," Flack stated before Sid could reply and stood up.

Before he could leave the doors slid open again and Danny came in looking rather pleased with himself.

"Flack," he nodded.

"Messer," Flack replied.

They stared hard at each other for a moment before Danny suddenly grinned and Flack's face broke out into his wonky smile, the machinery not letting him smile fully.

"Need to get going," Flack stated.

"Where you off to?" Danny asked.

"Need to get plugged in," Flack nodded.

"Right you are, catch you later then," Danny grinned.

Flack quirked an eyebrow up and then left. Behind him he heard Danny ask Sid what was for breakfast and smiled. Flack knew he loved Danny more than anything or anyone left in the world now that Jess was gone, even his own family. Danny was the only one on board who knew his true name and identity. And Flack was the only one who knew Danny had been responsible for his brother's death. He guessed the whole crew had their secrets; they were outlaws, vigilantes and that's why he was a part of them.

Flack paced along the corridors to the bridge. The lights had come up now and the air was in more plentiful supply, not that Flack noticed this, the wiring in his respiratory system meant he no longer needed oxygen to breathe. No oxygen, no food, no sleep. He wondered yet again whether there really was any human left in him at all. He still didn't fully comprehend what his father had had the surgeons do to him to enable his survival. It had been an untested procedure and according to Hawkes nothing like it had ever been attempted prior or since. Human-Alien-Android hybrid experimentation had been outlawed among the Colonies many decycles ago. No, Flack was now a one of a kind and should his father ever find him, he knew he would never be allowed his freedom again. He entered the bridge and walked over to the door accessing a small room set to one side; the brain of the ship, her core. The four walls and ceiling were covered in computers that flashed different coloured lights and beeped electronically at him. In the centre was a padded table that he sat down on and then pulled off his shirt. For one moment he paused and glanced down at his torso, at all the scars there and at one large one in particular that ran its way from his collarbone to his naval, where his organs had been replaced with machinery. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before lying back on the padded table and starting to plug wires into the computers on the walls and ceiling in various places. Eventually when he was satisfied he started attaching them to his body, opening up places on his forearms, chest and head and plugging the other ends of the wires into himself. Immediately he was taken over by the flashing lights and beepings and his eyes fluttered closed. He became one with the ship, with the Kincanzza.


	2. Chapter 2: On Board Station SV-F5G

**Chapter Two – On Board Station SV-F5G**

Danny entered the small room alit with flickering lights of many colours and stared at the man lying in the centre of it all, wires connecting his body to his surroundings. If they hadn't been there then one might have been forgiven for assuming that the man was simply sleeping but Danny knew better than that. Flack never slept, he didn't need to.

"Flack?" he called.

The man never moved an inch.

"Flack?" Danny said again, only louder.

He sighed as Flack still didn't move, clearly lost within the depths of the Kincanzza's systems. Danny walked forward the one step it took to reach Flack and carefully reached out and gripped hold of his left hand. He gently squeezed it three times and then waited patiently for Flack to come back to him. He knew this would work; he'd done it many times before. Flack's left arm was one of the only parts of him still organic and Flack would sense the squeeze somewhere deep inside his mind like a beam of light shining through all the electrical currents and circuits going through him.

After two subcycles Flack's left arm twitched and then his eyes slowly flickered open. It took a moment for them to focus and then they gradually drifted towards Danny's face and settled there. That wonky grin appeared on Flack's face.

"Danno," he murmured.

"Hey, Flack," Danny replied. "Time to get up."

Flack slowly sat up, cracking his back and opening and closing both his hands. Danny watched him all the time, staring at his torso in a sort of morbid fascination. Danny had seen it many time before, had even opened Flack up to repair him on the odd occasion, he probably knew more about Flack than the man did himself. Yet he still intrigued him. To think he was a living, human man but that he didn't function like one. That he was full of wires and circuitry that Danny found fascinating and yet a person.

"What you staring at?"

Danny tore his eyes away guiltily and looked up to see Flack staring intensely at him. Danny coughed awkwardly.

"Nothing. You ready?"

"In a moment," Flack replied, pulling the last wire out of himself and then putting on his t-shirt before following Danny out of the room.

They crossed the deserted bridge, ship still set on autopilot and padded down the corridor to the conference room. The Kincanzza was really quite a small ship but powerful with excellent weaponry. Jo and Danny were jointly incharge of the weaponry and defence systems, Jo knowing all sorts of things about them and Danny being able to install them. The upper deck of the Kincanzza held the bridge and the ship's core, otherwise known as Flack's room, at the front. A corridor led off behind it with the conference room, Captain's office and quarters, the first armoury and security rooms. The middle deck held the living quarters which were shared by all, the ship wasn't large enough for each crew member to have their own room. A line of sleeping pods in one room, lockers and showers in another, the mess and Sid's kitchen in another and finally Hawkes' medical centre. There was also a second armoury though this was much smaller than the first on the upper level. The lower deck consisted of the core reactor, engineering rooms, storerooms and two cells. It also held two shuttlepod decks that housed their two shuttles which in turn had room for four people maximum in each. The crew didn't have much type of a uniform though most favoured black as it was easier to camouflage in that way when visiting planets and stations for supplies. Sid tended to wear beige which matched his skin colour and Lindsay often wore blue or purple for the same reason.

"Flack, good, you're here," Mac stated as the two men entered the conference room. Everyone else was already sat round the table, waiting expectantly. "How is she?"

"Kincanzza is fine. I updated some of the systems and she needed a reboot in the atmosphere processing down on third but otherwise...fine" Flack replied.

Mac nodded and then turned to the crew. "We'll be arriving at Station SV-F5G within the next cycle. We need to dock for food supplies and ammunition. Any volunteers?"

Mac was usually a fair Captain and mostly let anyone who wanted to go to the stations and planets do so.

"I'll go," Danny said immediately. "I need to get some spare parts and instruments."

"Fine," Mac nodded.

"I'll go too, perhaps they might sell some delightful quantxiphilia and I can whip up a stew," Sid nodded eagerly."

"Good," Mac agreed.

"I may as well go," Lindsay said quietly. "I can take some samples of dialects and can help with the purchasing."

Mac smiled as though pleased. "Excellent. Flack, go with them."

Flack nodded obediently but didn't say anything. That was the one condition of them going off ship; he always had to go too. Being mostly machine it meant he was far stronger and more powerful than any of the others and would always have to go for security reasons.

"Anything else, Mac?" Jo asked.

"No, you four get ready; you leave within the next cycle and will have two there. I want you back before the third sun of Ktutac gets halfway."

Everyone nodded and then left to prepare for their trip out to the station. It wasn't long before Flack, Danny, Sid and Lindsay were all sat in one of the shuttlepods on their way to the station. Flack was driving as pilot while Sid hummed merrily to himself and Danny and Lindsay talked quietly together.

"So why did you really want to come?" Danny asked her, a smile appearing on his lips.

"To record dialects, I told you that," she replied, her skin changing from blue to more of a purple shade.

"Why does your skin do that?" he asked, glancing down at her arms.

"It shows different emotions," Lindsay replied. "We've had this conversation before."

"I know," Danny shrugged. "It's just interesting."

"Why? Because humans are one of the most boring species out there?" she giggled.

"Shhshh," Danny whispered. "Don't let Flack hear you say that."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's a human and he's one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You just want to study him."

She glanced over to Flack who hadn't moved, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Lindsay had a deep sympathy for Flack, like him she was a one off; the last member of her entire race. She knew that for definite now. Before she had been able to feel the others still with her, still alive somewhere out there in Space. Now she just felt emptiness when she tried to call them or communicate with them through her mind. She was the last one left, a unique species and with that she could sympathise with Flack.

"We're here," growled Flack as he docked their pod to the side of the station and then stepped up out of the cockpit.

"Oh goodie," Sid sung happily as he danced out of the ship, arms carelessly waving around him and almost knocking into other people.

"Come on," Lindsay sighed as she hurried after him to calm him.

Danny and Flack exchanged looks and then followed behind at a slower pace. SV-F5G was a humanoid station that was part of the Empire and Colonies. However the market was full of strange stalls, queer alien races and odd collections of just about everything. It was busy and crowded and Flack sighed irritably. He hated crowds.

"I'll be waiting in this bar," he muttered as he diverted off course to a place called the Green Gurghig.

Danny rolled his eyes and then hurried to catch up with Lindsay and Sid who had stopped at a stall selling a luminous blue coloured soup and what looked like green bread that oozed frothy violet pus when squeezed. Danny knew Flack didn't require liquids for survival but alcohol still had the same effect on his mind as any other human and Flack always enjoyed the few times when he could let loose and have a few if he wasn't needed to fly the ship.

"What are we looking at?" Danny asked as he caught up with the other two.

"You don't want to know," Lindsay replied and took his hand, dragging him away from the stall. "I think it's best we don't know what Sid puts in our food."

Danny grimaced and then nodded his head and the two of them laughed.

"Okay then, where off to next?" he asked.

"Didn't you need to buy some items?" she asked him.

"Yeah, come on," he smiled as they carried on through the market.

Danny found he kept on smiling at Lindsay; she really was beautiful despite her oddly coloured eyes and skin. She also had six fingers and toes that he sometimes found a little disconcerting. Still, he had met plenty of aliens in his time and Louie had even been engaged to an alien...Louie. Danny swallowed as he thought of his long dead brother. He'd loved Louie so much; his brother had raised him after their parents had passed away. But it was his own bloody fault, he'd made the mistake that had cost Louie his life. Louie had got him out of there; gone back to pull him away from the unstable reactor core and in doing so had given his life. Danny stopped walking and gasped a little as emotion overwhelmed him.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

He snapped his eyes open and looked down at her. Her skin was blue again.

"I'm fine, thanks," he murmured and started walking again. He'd never forgive himself for killing Louie. But at least he had Flack now. And Flack was his brother.

Lindsay tilted her head and watched him go before following. She knew he was lying. Danny Messer was such an enigma.

* * *

Meanwhile Flack sat hunched over on a bar stool drinking his way through a bottle of a bright orange drink that he had no idea what it was, but it did the job and he could feel his head getting fuzzy. Mac would probably tell him off when they got back but what did he expect, just once Flack wished he didn't have to accompany everyone on these little trips out to the stations. He hated being in amongst strangers, convinced they were staring, that they knew, despite his normal outward appearance.

"Hey there, buy you a drink?"

Flack turned and stared at the pudgy alien that was looking at him. It was tall, well built but quite fat and only had one eye. Flack couldn't tell if it was male or female and that wasn't attractive.

"Err, no thanks. I got plenty here" Flack replied and turned back to his drink.

"Oh come now, I'm sure you could use some company," the alien murmured as it slid onto the stool next to him and leant over him.

"Buddy, I said no," Flack snarled as he looked right into the alien's eye.

His attention was suddenly distracted by something touching his leg and he looked down in time to see a green tentacle wrapping around his leg and sliding its way up it towards...

"Get the hell off me!" Flack yelled as he stood and with one hard punch knocked the alien flat off its stool.

"How dare you!" the alien growled back and took a swipe at Flack, knocking him backward into a table which crashed to the floor.

Rage pounded through Flack's body as he recovered and lurched back at the alien. In the commotion he was vaguely aware of the bartender calling for security before he landed another hit to the alien's chest. The alien stumbled back and then pounced on Flack again, knocking them both to the floor where they rolled around amid fists, tentacles and punches. Finally two security guards arrived and broke them up.

"He started it," coughed the alien.

"Horston, we've had trouble from you before," growled one of the guards. This is your last warning we don't wanna see you on board this station again."

"But it wasn't me..."

"Yeah right," Flack interrupted sarcastically. "I outta sue for molestation..."

"Shut it!" the guard holding him back yelled. "Nova, take Horston back to the deport platform. I'll take this one down to the holding cells."

"What?" Flack asked angrily as he pulled himself free of the guards grasp.

"Calm down there," the guard growled. "Unless you like to feel pain?" he added, whipping out what looked like some sort of shocker.

"Bring it on," Flack grinned, unaware that a group of guards had just arrived behind him.

Flack might have been much stronger than the average man, even a very strong man, but he couldn't take down eight men alone and the first guard easily manage to make contact with his skin and send a jolt of electricity through him using the shocker. Flack felt his circuitry frazzle as the electricity made contact with the electronics within him and the robotic parts suddenly went sluggish on him. All at once he found it difficult to breathe; he could barely stand and collapsed down to the ground.

"Take him to a cell," the guard growled as he stood and smirked down at Flack. "We don't want trouble makers around when the Commander in Chief passes through in a few subcycles."

"What?" Flack gasped as he was hauled up by three guards. "The Commander in Chief?!"

"Yeah that's right," sneered the guard. "You thought this place was a backstation you could start trouble on...well think again!"

"No...you have to let me go..." Flack shouted desperately as he was dragged off.

"DAAAANNNNNOOOO!"

* * *

Danny was too far away to hear the cries of his broken friend. He was in the middle of watching Sid make another transaction with a tall thin alien with seven legs that also doubled up as hands. He and Lindsay had been round the whole market and he had purchased the tools and parts he needed while she had taken a few samples of dialects that had interested her. Then they had met up with Sid again and were on their last transaction before returning to the shuttlepod.

"Ka kalaki koko kon kulaow," Sid clicked his tongue at the alien tradesman.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to look at Lindsay. He'd never been good at languages and was quite envious of those who were. Flack was lucky in that the machine part of his brain could now translate most languages and Lindsay was able to do so with even more ease. She was watching the trade in interest, his skin flushing a slightly pinker version of purple.

"Kolo ku konaki ka ka," the alien moaned back his tongue flicking out and Danny noticed it was split into seven.

He shivered and made a grimace before sighing with boredom and wishing Flack was with them. Suddenly he noticed that the security seemed to be stepping up in the market place and he frowned.

"Hey guys, I think we should be heading off," Danny murmured to his team mates.

"I might have to agree with you there," Sid replied as he turned and saw what Danny was looking at.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked the two men.

"Kon kuwa ki kalatecitti ke kuwandika," the alien informed them.

"Huh?" Danny asked, being the only one who hadn't understood.

"The Commander in Chief is passing through any moment," Lindsay translated for him.

"What?" Danny almost yelled. "Hell, where's Flack?"

"You said he went for a drink..." Sid stared after Danny as he ran off before he had even finished his sentence.

"We better follow," Lindsay said to him and they too ran off after Danny.

Danny arrived at the Green Gurghig and ran inside, eyes searching out his tall dark-haired friend. He frowned when he didn't see him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy who looks a bit like me?" Danny asked the barman. "Except taller and with darker hair. Quite muscular?"

"Yeah I see him," the slimy red alien replied. He looked a bit like a giant ant. "I call security on him. He start fight."

Danny frowned, knowing that although Flack wasn't adverse to fights, neither would he start one.

"Okay, so where did he go then?" he asked.

"Security take him away. Holding cell probably. I don't know. Not my business," the alien replied. "You gonna buy something?"

"No, no thanks," Danny said as he backed away and turned to look at Lindsay and Sid.

"Danny, what's going on?" Lindsay asked, her skin now blue.

"Flack's been taken to the holding cells, we need to get him out of here before the Commander in Chief arrives," Danny replied.

"But why?" Sid asked, feeling most confused.

"I'll explain later, come on," Danny said as he rushed out of the bar and to the main security desk which was situated near the docking station.

"I'm worried," Lindsay said to Sid as they followed him.

"Try not to be, my dear. Nothing good ever came from worrying" Sid said soothingly.

"Excuse me," Danny gasped as he reached the security desk. "My friend was taking to the cells for brawling, I was just wondering if I could get him released so we can be on our way."

"No prisoners released until the Commander in Chief has been through," the security guard replied curtly.

"What?" Danny asked. "But we just want to leave."

"No prisoners released until the Commander in Chief has been through," the guard repeated.

"But we need to leave... it was only a little bar fight, surely you can..." Danny tried.

The guard turned one of its many heads to look at Danny.

"We haven't the time before the Commander in Chief's ship docks. And we can't have anyone liable to start a fight around for when he does get here. Come back in three cycles," he said irritably.

"But we don't have that time," Danny said in dismay as Lindsay and Sid hurriedly pulled him away from the guard's desk before he too got himself arrested.

"Danny, tell us what is going on," Lindsay urged.

Danny stared worriedly at his two friends, unable to think what he could do. It wasn't even his secret to tell.

"It's Flack. He's had a few run-ins with the Commander in Chief. He mustn't know that he's here," Danny finally sighed, telling a half truth.

"Well why should the Commander in Chief go down to the cells?" Sid asked. "This is probably just a pitstop and then he'll be on his way and no harm done. We'll just be back a bit later than expected."

"I do hope your right," Danny sighed as a loud signal suddenly sounded out around the market, signalling the arrival of the Commander in Chief.

"Oh he's here," squealed two female aliens excitedly.

"I've never felt so proud," a male human was saying.

"Why's he here, Mummy?" a child asked her mother.

"He's come to collect a prisoner down in the holding cells," her father explained.

Danny's face blanched as he turned round to stare in horror at the others, their looks reflecting his own.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Kincanzza

**Chapter Three – Return to the Kincanzza**

Flack paced back and forth across his cell like a caged tiger. He felt so furious that he was being kept in there for no reason. That alien had tried to seduce him and yet he was the one who was being punished. He guessed sexual assault wasn't too believable when you looked like he did. And now the Commander in Chief was coming on board. Hopefully with any luck it was just for food and drink, or to check over the command station and not to come down to the cells. Then by the time he was released the Chief would be long gone and he could escape unnoticed. He hadn't seen his father in decycles, though he still knew of what he got up to, Captain Mac would inform them of the tales of the Commodore's ruling every now and again. Of course the Captain didn't know who Flack really was, that his father was the Commodore's right hand man. If he had known, he probably wouldn't have ever let him onto his ship.

Flack sighed as he went to the front of his cage and tried to look out. His body still felt slow and sluggish and he knew Danny would have to do some essential maintenance on him once they had returned to the Kincanzza. There were a few other aliens down in the cells; a huge bear-like being with a horn on his nose, an ugly human-type one with a pig-face and bald head, a green one that seemed to be shimmering in and out of visibility and finally a female humanoid who stared at him with such disdain that Flack felt himself tremble. She was very animalistic and Flack gasped as she suddenly scurried up one of the walls using her hands and feet. Flack wondered what they had done to be locked up down in the cells. He shook his head, it didn't really matter, all that mattered was getting out of there without the Chief seeing him. He knew that his life wouldn't be living if his father found him. Who knows what he would do to him? Experiment on him further, kill him, hold him up as an example amongst mankind as he had hoped to... Flack shivered. He didn't want to find out.

The cells were set out in a circle around an octagonal shaped room with one side being the entrance and exit. Suddenly the door was opened and a group of men came forth. Flack knew the uniforms, he recognised them immediately and his heart started to hammer in his chest. He backed away from the front of his cage until his back hit a wall and then he turned, hiding his face from who he knew was about to enter. And then he heard it. His father's voice. A sound he hadn't heard in decycles and yet it still managed to send shivers down his spine. Flack swallowed as his throat and chest constricted.

"Ahh, there you are," Gerrard snarled as he approached the cage with the female humanoid and grinned in a wolf like manner at her. "You thought you could get away from me, eh? I have my spies everywhere. This will not happen again."

He stepped back and nodded to his own personal security team, as well as that of the station to secure the prisoner and then take her back to his ship. As he waited he took a moment to glance round the room at the other prisoners.

"Urgh," he said in disgust at the pig-faced alien. "Well aren't you disgusting to look at."

The alien turned its face and began to cry and a soft, sweet music filled the air. Flack suddenly realised it was female.

"And you should be shaved to make yourself more identifiable," Gerrard commented about the bear-like alien. He grabbed hold of the head of station security and pointed at the bear. "Have this one shaved before he is released."

"Right you are, Chief," the head nodded, clearly nervous at having such an honourable man in his presence, or so he believed.

Gerrard then approached the shimmering green alien. "This one needs to be tagged and collared to keep it from disappearing," Gerrard ordered the head guard and then moved on to the final prisoner.

"And you..." Gerrard trailed off as he stared at the third prisoner. A small frown appeared on his face. "Who is this prisoner?" he snarled at the head.

"Gave the name Flack, Sir. Was involved in a bar brawl," the head of security replied.

"You there, show me your face," Gerrard ordered as he stared at the prisoner.

Flack could feel his father's gaze piercing into the back of his head but he didn't turn. He knew what would happen if he did.

"I said show me your face," Gerrard snarled impatiently.

Flack still didn't turn, he didn't speak, he didn't even move. He did nothing that may lead his father to recognise him as his son.

"Boys," the head of security sighed and gestured for them to turn Flack.

They entered the cell and all at once Flack felt his organic parts tense. He wouldn't be able to fight them, not with the sluggish movement left in his machinery. There was nothing he could do. He felt strong arms grab him and he struggled briefly before a hand caught his jaw and forced his head up towards the Commander in Chief. Flack saw recognition flood through his father's face as he gasped. Then the older man stretched out a hand and gently grazed Flack's face with his fingertips. It was the barest of touches.

"My son..." Gerrard murmured, a gleam starting to form in his eye.

"I dunno what you're talking about," Flack replied, trying to struggle away even though he knew it was hopeless.

"Don," Gerrard said as a grin formed across his face and then he turned to the head of security. "I'll be taking this one too. You have done good work here today, my man. I will see that this station is highly rewarded."

The head of security looked blankly between Gerrard and Flack, clearly not understanding what exactly was going on but nodded along anyway.

"Why thank you, Sir," he replied and bowed humbly.

"Take him to the ship," Gerrard ordered and Flack found himself being dragged off by the guards.

"Let go of me," he cried in desperation, knowing that his life was about to end as he knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the market place Danny was pacing worriedly about, much to his friends' concern. They had seen the Commander in Chief arrive and briefly look round the marketplace before descending to the holding cells. Danny knew he was making it obvious to Lindsay and Sid that something more was afoot here but he didn't care, he needed to get Flack out of there and away from his father. The father who had murdered Flack's friends, his fiancé and changed Flack so much he was barely even human anymore. Suddenly there was a commotion as a female who struggled violently was led from the cells and towards the docking bays. Danny stared up but no relief came to him. He pushed his way forward through the crowd, only vaguely aware that Lindsay and Sid were still following behind him. The doors opened again and Danny's worst fear came true. Flack was there, being led away by the security team belonging to the Commander. Danny could see from his friend's movements that his circuitry had been damaged and he couldn't defend himself properly.

"Flack...Flack..." Danny shouted, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Danno..." Flack cried back as he caught sight of his friend pushing his way through the crowds.

"What's going on?" Danny yelled.

"He found me," Flack choked.

"Where are they taking you?" Danny asked, almost tripping over a large footed alien.

"I don't know," Flack cried miserably.

Danny stared at him with worried eyes; he could hear the resignation in his friend's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Danny shouted desperately.

"It's no good," Flack replied, as the guards dragged him from the marketplace. "This is the end for me. Thank you for everything you did for me, Danno."

"I won't give up on you, Flack," Danny yelled after him. "I'll come for you. We all will. Never give up!"

Danny was knocked aside as the crowds surged forward and then Commander in Chief Gerrard appeared to much applause and whooping. He smiled back at the crowds thronged in the marketplace, nodded a little and then disappeared off to his ship followed by a huge entourage of security.

"Danny!" Lindsay called breathlessly as she caught up with him, Sid hot on her heels.

"They took him," Danny murmured as he stumbled back and Sid dropped his purchases to catch him.

"There, there, my dear fellow," Sid said reassuringly as he took him to a seat.

"What do they want with him?" Lindsay asked as she sat next to Danny staring worriedly at him.

Danny was unable to reply, tears filled his eyes and he bent his head over his body and held it in his hands.

"I lost him, Lindsay. I lost him," Danny choked as he felt tears fall down his face.

"We'll get him back," Lindsay said kindly as she stroked a hand over his back.

"Err chaps, I think we ought to get out of here," Sid said nervously as he picked up the last of their belongings.

Danny and Lindsay looked up to see a few security guards making their way towards them.

"They must have heard me shouting at Flack," Danny murmured. "Come on!"

He grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her through the marketplace as Sid followed on behind with their purchases.

"Aarrr!" he yelped as he felt something shoot past his ass.

"Hurry!" Danny yelled as he pulled Lindsay along faster. "Lindsay, get the pod started up," he shouted breathlessly as he turned and pulled his laser gun from his pocket.

He stood behind a door and began to fire covering shots so Lindsay and Sid could get safely into the pod. Lindsay dived into the pilot seat and started up the engine.

"Danny!" she yelled as Sid buckled himself into a seat.

Danny took one last firing shot at the guards and then sprinted into the pod and began to close the door.

"Go!" he screamed at Lindsay as she started to pull away from the station. "It's shut. We're fine!" he called as he buckled himself into the seat next to Sid.

Lindsay nodded and then pressed on the acceleration and the ship zoomed away from the station. As they looked back at it they noticed Gerrard's ship slowly pulling away and then disappearing off into nothingness with a flash of light. Flack had gone. And Danny felt tears come to his eyes once more. He had failed his friend that he had sworn to protect just like he had failed Louie all those decycles ago.

* * *

The journey back to the Kincanzza was a slow and sombre one, none of them making much conversation with each other. As Lindsay pulled into the free shuttlepod deck she saw Adam waving cheerily at them from the landing. She sighed and shut off the engine, waiting for them to spread the bad news of what had happened to Flack. Sid was the first to alight, his numerous arms carrying all their packages and parcels, then Lindsay exited, followed by Danny who seemed to have lost all will to do anything and dragged his feet. Adam guessed something was wrong immediately and rushed over to them.

"What happened? Where's Flack? What's up with Danny?" he asked Lindsay.

"I'm not sure," she said as she looked back at him. Hawkes had appeared at that moment to help Sid carrying all the things into the ship.

"He looks like someone killed him," Adam commented about Danny. "And why isn't Flack with you?"

"I think we need to tell Mac what's happened first," Lindsay shrugged as she took hold of Danny and guided him inside.

Adam walked fretfully alongside them as she steered Danny up towards the Captain's office where she knew Mac was most likely to be found. She knocked once before receiving the go ahead to enter and walking in with the two men. Mac was inside chatting with Jo and looked up pleasantly when he saw who it was. His face immediately changed as he saw the condition of Danny and Lindsay's worried look. A moment later Hawkes and Sid had joined them as well.

"What on Earth has happened?" Mac asked as he stood up.

"Here, let's sit him down," Jo told Lindsay as they gently pushed Danny onto the couch. Lindsay sat down next to him and stared worriedly, unsure whether to touch him or not. Unsure how best to comfort a human being.

"We were in the marketplace, purchasing goods like usual," Sid spoke up as no-one else seemed forthcoming. "We found out that Commander in Chief Gerrard was supposed to be passing through at that moment and many folks had gathered in the square."

"Go on," Mac frowned, not liking where this story was heading.

"We had split up," Lindsay sighed. "Flack had gone for a drink whilst we were trading, you know how he hates crowds."

"Dammit," growled Mac as he slammed a fist on his desk. "He got into a fight again, didn't he?"

"Don't you dare take that tone about him!" Danny suddenly yelled as he stood up and faced Mac. "He didn't want to go. He never wanted to go on any of the excursions. He hates it how people stare at him and he hates being among lots of humans."

Mac was taken aback by Danny's outburst so much that he couldn't reply. No-one ever yelled at the Captain and this had to be a first.

"Danny, hun, calm down," Jo said as she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"No I won't calm down," Danny shouted back, tears in his eyes. "If you hadn't made him go he wouldn't have been taken. Who knows what they're doing to him now!"

"Taken?" Mac growled, ignoring the blame that was being thrown his way.

"Yes," Sid interrupted, coming forward. "The Commander in Chief saw fit to take Flack on board his ship as a prisoner."

"Why?" Mac asked as he looked round at all three of his crew who had been down on the planet.

"I'm not sure," Lindsay finally replied. "All I know was that Flack was involved in a brawl and taken down to the holding cells. When the Commander arrived he went down there to collect another prisoner and decided to take Flack too..." she drifted off and turned to Danny as she was unable to continue.

"Danny?" Mac said sternly.

Danny wiped a hand over his face and then sat back down on the couch. "Shit," he whispered.

"You came aboard with Flack. Why would the Commander of the Fleet want him?" Mac asked.

Danny huffed for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not to reveal what he knew and then nodded to himself, staring around at the six concerned faces that were looking at him.

"Flack isn't Flack," Danny said slowly as he looked around.

Mac sat back down in his chair at his desk and Jo and Hawkes took the ones opposite him. Lindsay was still sat next to him on the couch and Adam was leant against the wall beside the door. Sid stood off to one side, arms wiggling about at his sides, whether that was a sign of worry or not, Danny wasn't too sure.

"Who is he?" Mac asked.

"He was a Marine, a corporal, and when I met him he was recovering in hospital from a devastating mission that had killed the rest of his troop," Danny stated, still clearly having difficulty revealing Flack's secret to the rest of the crew.

"Go on," Jo urged kindly.

"His body had been ripped apart during the mission and that is how he came to be half android. It was a new experimental procedure that..." Danny murmured.

"That never should have been attempted," Hawkes said angrily. "Human-Alien-Android hybrid experimentation was outlawed decylcles ago. Whoever did that to him must have been very powerful, or else knew some very shady characters indeed. I'd guess the former considering how excellently the surgery seems to have been performed."

"It was Gerrard," Danny replied and noted the gasp that went round the room. "Gerrard ordered the doctors to do that to him to save his life. I think he wanted to hold him up to the rest of humanity as a shining example of hope and a new breed of soldier. He wanted to bring back Human-Alien-Android experimentation to create an unstoppable army of soldiers to defend the Colonies."

"That certainly makes sense," Mac commented.

"And that would be why Gerrard wants him back, to finish what he started, yes?" Jo asked.

"I helped Flack escape from the hospital and we've been in the run ever since," Danny nodded. He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned to Lindsay gently stroking it.

"And his name, Danny?" Mac asked. "His real name?"

Danny swallowed and felt almost faint.

"It's Don," Danny murmured quietly, unable to look at any of the others, feeling like he was betraying his lost friend. "Donald Gerrard, Jr."


	4. Chapter 4: The Commander in Chief's Ship

**Chapter Four – The Commander in Chief's Ship**

Flack struggled against the bonds that tied him down to the table in the medical examination room on board his father's ship. Since being taken aboard he had been prodded and poked by numerous different instruments by the doctors but was yet to see his father. He knew they were investigating how he'd come on in his new existence and whether the mechanics of his body had suffered any setbacks. Unfortunately he was still feeling rather weak from the shock he'd received back in the bar and couldn't fight against the straps that held him in place. Right at that moment he could no longer see a way out of his situation. Unless Danny came up with some super amazing rescue plan he was once more a victim to his father's ministrations and he knew that nothing good could come of them being reunited. He heard the doors to the medical bay slide open but from where he lay he couldn't see who it was.

"Well, well, well," Gerrard said, smiling as he came over to his son.

Flack stared at him with contempt but didn't try struggling; he didn't want to give his father any fodder for laughing at him.

"So the prodigal son has returned," Gerrard said with a calm authoritativeness to his voice. "Do you know how long I have spent looking for you?"

"I didn't know you cared," Flack spat back.

"You're my son, of course I care," Gerrard replied, smiling as he gently touched Flack's face. "My beautiful boy," he murmured, stroking a hand through his hair.

"Get off me," Flack growled, attempting to jerk his head away from his father's touch.

"Now, now, don't take that tone with me, boy," Gerrard said calmly. "I fathered you, just remember that."

"You destroyed me," Flack snarled. "And you destroyed my friends. My troop... Jess..."

Gerrard paused for a moment, staring at his son before nodding slightly. "I didn't know what was on that planet, Don."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Flack growled back. "We tried to call in help, call for rescue but no-one picked up. They'd been instructed not to answer our call. Did you want me dead?"

"I never wanted you dead. You're my son, I love you," Gerrard replied.

"Well you sure got a funny way in showing it," Flack laughed. "You killed my fiancé."

"That girl was never any good for you. She turned you into a prissy," Gerrard remarked.

"I loved her," Flack cried.

"But that love is not half as strong as a father feels for his son. I can make you whole again, my boy, I can make you perfect," Gerrard smiled.

"You leave me alone," Flack stated. "I don't need you to do anything more than you already have to me."

"I will make you into the perfect soldier," Gerrard continued uncaring for Flack's remark. "A man as strong as a machine and yet still with the emotion of a human, to know right from wrong."

Flack swallowed nervously. "Please, just let me be," he pleaded.

"I own you, son," Gerrard said happily. "My boy, the perfect candidate for this experimental procedure. It won't take long to finish. It was untimely and unfortunate that you disappeared before it could be completed last time."

"Please don't," Flack begged. "I hate what you've turned me into, what I've become. I want to be human again, or if not dead."

"Shhshh, shhshh my boy," Gerrard soothed as he once more stroked a hand through Flack's hair. "I'll take care of you. You won't even remember any of this by the time we're finished with you."

"But I don't want to forget," Flack cried, a sudden feeling of powerlessness and weakness coming over him.

"Yes you do, shhshh," Gerrard smiled. "You'll forget all about your troop and Private Angell, all about whatever you've been doing these past decycles. All you will know is what I say you will, and that will be a father's love."

"No," Flack cried, feeling tears burning down his cheeks. "Don't do this to me. Please, father!"

"It will be okay," Gerrard said calmly, continuing to stroke his hand through Flack's hair. "You'll soon go to sleep and when you wake none of this will be important, you'll be a new person."

"I don't want to be," choked Flack. "Why do you want to change me?"

"I want to perfect you. I shall have the most magnificent son of all, and you will be a leader amongst mankind, a ray of hope in the darkness of Space," Gerrard continued on in his deluded tone.

"But you'll destroy who I am," Flack cried, forgetting the promise he made to himself and starting to struggle.

"Calm yourself," Gerrard chuckled. "Nothing shall happen to you until we've docked at the station SQ-B8U."

"Please don't change me," Flack begged as Gerrard drew away to speak with the doctor.

"I'm never letting you go, son. You're mine now... and soon I will control your every will," Gerrard laughed as he turned to the doctor. "Take him down to the cells and keep him there until we've docked. Then bring him to my private surgery. I don't want any unnecessary delays to halt the procedure. I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Flack closed his eyes and wept as he tried to block out his father's words. So he was to be turned into some monstrous ultimate fighting machine, at the command of his father's every whim. Flack felt the tears as they left his face and trickled down the side of his head. His father would turn him into a monster. A monster that would live forever.

* * *

Back on the Kincanzza Danny stared up at the rest of the crew as his revelation about Flack's identity caused a muted pause in the room. Jo held a hand over her mouth as she stared back at him, Hawkes just looked numb with the shock. Mac had closed his eyes, his lips a thin line as he considered this news. Adam looked like someone had just dropped the biggest bombshell in the world on him as he slowly slid down the wall to the floor and Lindsay had turned a very dark blue, almost navy colour. Only Sid seemed unaffected by the news, though his arms still wiggled at his sides and he clicked his tongue as he frowned.

"Gerrard's son?" Mac murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Yes," Danny choked.

"And you always knew this?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Danny replied.

"And you brought him onto this ship... my ship...knowing this information?" Mac asked, his eyes finally opening and glaring at Danny.

"Hey, you invited us on, together, as a package and we did good work for you. Flack made this ship better than it's ever been before. And we love him, all of us do. He's one of us," Danny shouted at them all, standing up and looking round.

Another silence ensued, most of them still lost in their thoughts, still trying to understand the situation.

"Fine," Danny said coldly. "If none of you will help me I'll get him back alone. Just drop me off on the next planet or station."

He made to go from the room.

"I will come with you!"

Danny turned to see that Sid had come forward and was offering out one of his arms as a gesture of goodwill.

"Thanks Sid," Danny nodded as he took the hand.

"I will come too," Adam squeaked as he slid back up the wall and placed his hand on the join between Danny and Sid's hands.

"Me too," Lindsay smiled as she changed back to purple and hurried forward, placing her hand on the pile.

"Well you can count me in. That boy has sure saved our asses I don't know how many times. It's about time he received a little thanks," Jo said, adding in her hand.

"Thanks guys," Danny said, a little overcome as he looked round the group.

"Looks like we'll be going on a Flack hunt then," Mac sighed as he stood and placed his hand on the very top.

Danny stared at Mac for a moment, the two of them locking eyes before they both nodded at each other in understanding. Then they turned to look at Hawkes, the only one who had not joined the group.

"I can't," Hawkes said bitterly as he stood up and made for the door. "I'm sorry, Danny."

He turned and walked away from the office and back down to the crew's quarters.

"Hawkes, what the hell?" Danny shouted as he jogged to catch up with him.

Hawkes turned suddenly and Danny almost ran into him. "Whoa!"

"Danny, I've already given my answer," Hawkes stated.

"Yeah, I wanna know why. What did Flack ever do to you?" Danny said angrily.

"Seriously?" Hawkes asked. "What didn't he do?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Hawkes said coldly. "You're just like him."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Danny growled.

"Earth humans. You're all the same. You, Mac, Flack... none of you realise the true hardship that exists among the outer colonies. None of you have seen the devastation," Hawkes ground out.

"So?" Danny said stupidly.

"So?!" Hawkes laughed. "So I have seen it, Danny. I grew up with it, I lived it. I saw people eat their own parents after they'd died because they were so hungry."

"Flack didn't cause that," Danny growled.

"No, but he's the son of one of the most powerful and wealthiest humans that exist. He could do so much good for the people I have seen. But no, he runs away and wastes his life on this ship. It's selfish."

"No more selfish than you're being right now, blaming him for something that is out of his power," Danny said angrily.

"He shouldn't have given up his responsibilities. Things might've been different now if he hadn't," Hawkes retorted and then turned to leave.

"Do you have any idea why he did run?" Danny yelled after Hawkes, following him down the corridor, well aware that all the others could probably hear the argument now. "No, of course you don't. His father sent his troop to their deaths, murdered all his friends and his fiancé. And then he tried to turn him into a supersoldier. If Flack had stayed, there may well be an army of his kind by now and your precious little planet might not even exist anymore. Flack is innocent in all this, he never wanted it so he ran, I made him run!"

Hawkes didn't turn back but kept on walking.

"Fine. But he never did anything to harm you or your people. But you walking away now, that is harming him and I hope you can live with that," Danny yelled, spittle flying from his mouth before he turned away and stormed back to the Captain's office.

"Sorted?" Mac asked as Danny came back in.

"No," Danny grunted and sat down.

"We've been trying to think of a way we can track Gerrard's ship," Jo explained.

"Is there one?" Danny sighed.

"Not yet," Lindsay said, a little disheartened.

"Surely he'd travel to the closet A-grade station," Sid mused.

"But we can't take that risk. If we went for it and he wasn't there then we've signed his death warrant," Mac frowned.

"Or worse," Danny muttered.

"Then how do we track it?" Lindsay sighed.

All six of them looked glum, frowns on their faces as they tried to think of a way they could find Flack.

"Hang on a sec," Danny suddenly said. "We don't."

"We don't?" Jo asked, shaking her head slightly in confusion.

"We don't track the ship. We track Flack," Danny grinned.

"But how do we do that, Danny?" Lindsay asked. "Does he have a tracking device in his body?"

"No, something much better," Danny grinned. "Metal."

It was as though a light had been turned on for all of them as five pairs of eyes slowly turned to look at Adam.

"Oh...err...um..." Adam blushed awkwardly.

"This is perfect," Mac nodded. "Adam will be able to track Flack down."

"Exactly," Danny grinned.

"I'm not sure..." Adam started to say.

"Adam," Danny interrupted. "You know his scent better than anyone. You could probably reel off now every single metal that exists in his body. You've lived with him for decycles, you must be able to sense him."

"I guess... I guess I could try," Adam said timidly, his face looking very scared.

"Then what are we waiting for," Danny grinned. "Come on."

The team grinned to themselves and stood, ready to prepare for their Flack rescue mission.

* * *

Flack sat miserably in the cell he was in, waiting for the ship to dock at the station that would ultimately seal his fate in being turned into some sort of monstrosity his father had cooked up with the surgeons. He was certain there would no longer be a single human thing left about him at that point. He swallowed a cry of anguish and thumped a fist against the wall. He didn't want to be turned into a super soldier, destined to kill and maim and destroy. He'd thought he'd been fighting for justice as a Marine but he hadn't. He'd been obeying the commands of men who had become deluded by power. By his own father who had nearly had him killed and by Commodore Sinclair who had had the Earth destroyed. And soon he would be a part of all that, believing once more he was fighting for justice when really he was just obeying these madmen's commands. He wasn't exactly sure on what his father had planned for him but he knew it wouldn't be any good. Danny would never be able to find him; he'd probably be unrecognisable by the time any rescue attempt was made. Flack sniffed his tears back and thumped a fist on the wall again.

"Hey!"

Flack frowned as he heard a voice and then a thump the other side of the wall.

"Errr sorry?" Flack mumbled, unsure of to whom he was speaking.

"That's okay. You that guy from the cells on SV-F5G?"

"Err, yeah. Who are you?" Flack replied.

"You saw me. I was in another of the cells."

Flack hit himself mentally for being such an idiot. Of course. It was that humanoid female who'd been able to climb up the walls of her cell.

"Did I make you fall off the wall?" Flack asked apologetically.

"I never fall. Too lithe."

"What you here for?" Flack asked as he slowly slid down the wall and leant against it waiting for a reply.

"I'm a thief. Gerrard caught me a few decycles ago and had me tagged and made me thieve for him. I managed to escape but he found me."

"Oh," Flack hummed, intrigued by the voice beyond the wall.

"What about you?"

"Hmm..." Flack made a noise, unwilling to reveal his family history.

"Hmmm? I heard him call you his son?"

"He did," Flack confirmed.

"Is it true then?"

"Yes," Flack sighed, deciding if he soon wouldn't be able to remember this meeting then it didn't matter what he told her.

"Wow. I had no idea. Poor you."

"Tell me about it," Flack grinned. He liked her bluntness.

"What was it like growing up with him?"

"Lonely," Flack murmured.

"Did you not have any brothers or sisters? What about your Mum?"

"I had one sister and one brother. We were close; I was real close to my Mum too. But then I joined the Marines and wasn't able to see them as much," Flack said sadly.

"Where are they now?"

Flack sighed as he felt a tear dribbled down his face. "They're dead."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. They were on Earth when..."

"When the terrorists destroyed it."

Flack laughed wryly. "Terrorists didn't destroy it. Sinclair sent the order to have it blown up. He thought it would unite all the colonies."

"Oh my God. I can't believe it."

"Well do, because it's the truth," Flack muttered.

"Is Gerrard going to kill you? Because you know that?"

Flack closed his eyes as he thought of what fate awaited him. "No. No, he has something much worse planned for me."

And with that he felt the juddering of the ship which could only mean one thing. They had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: On Board Station SQ-B8U

**Chapter Five – On Board Station SQ-B8U**

Adam sat in the Captain's chair of the ship with his legs crossed and eyes closed as he concentrated hard on the scent of Flack. Mac was sat nearby frowning hard at him, clearly not liking the fact that Adam was in his chair. Lindsay was at the controls piloting the ship along with Jo who was manning defence systems and navigation. Danny was almost hoping from one foot to the other as he watched Adam while Sid was floating about in the background, arms waving about at his sides.

"He's just passed the third sun of Gszuta," Adam murmured, his brow wrinkling.

Lindsay entered the data into the Kincanzza and it changed direction ever so slightly.

"We're heading towards SQ-B8U, an A-grade station," Jo informed them as her eyes checked the navigation.

"It was as we thought," Mac replied.

"What do we do when we get there?" Danny asked worriedly. "Security will be tight."

"We'll go in teams of two. You and Lindsay take one pod and Jo and I will take the other," Mac said aloud as he thought it out. "Adam will stay here and man the Kincanzza."

"What about me?" Sid asked. "I want to help."

Mac was about to reply when the doors slid open and Hawkes appeared onto the bridge.

"What do you want?" growled Danny.

"Danny!" Mac warned.

Hawkes came forward to where Mac and Danny were standing and stared at them with solemn brown eyes.

"Danny. I wanted to apologise," Hawkes said, surprising both Danny and Mac. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and..." he sighed anxiously and then took a breath. "I was wrong to accuse you both simply because my life was harder than yours. And I was wrong to accuse Flack too, especially when he's not here to defend himself. I don't know what life was like for him, growing up with Stanton Gerrard as his father. Maybe it was as bad as mine."

"I'm glad you've come to that realisation, Hawkes," Mac replied.

"Hmph," Danny hummed.

"I truly am sorry, Danny. I want to help. Let's go and bring Flack back to where he belongs?" Hawkes said, hoping Danny would forgive him.

The others waited with baited breath as Danny seemed to mull over the suggestion. Then he smiled.

"Glad to have you on board, Hawkes," Danny smiled as he clapped the other man on the back.

"Excellent," Mac beamed. "Hawkes, you can pair up with Sid when we get to SQ-B8U. Everyone be warned though this will not be easy."

Suddenly Adam's eyes flew open and he stared round at them. "Flack's at SQ-B8U."

"Arrival time for Kincanzza is in twenty subcycles," Jo informed them all.

"Then I suggest we all go and prepare for our arrival and arm up," Mac stated gravely.

Everyone nodded as Adam took over the piloting of the ship. They all knew this would be a dangerous mission, one from which not all of them may come back alive.

* * *

Flack once more found himself strapped down to a table as doctors milled around him, speaking in hushed tones and focusing incredibly bright lights on him. He noticed that some of the compartments on his arms and body were open so that the circuitry could be seen and immediately he began to panic. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to turn into anything other than what he was. He struggled against the straps that held him in place until one doctor came forward and snipped a wire that protruded out of an opening on his left torso. All at once Flack felt the left side of his body sag and go numb. And then he felt nothing that side. He could still move his left arm, it being organic, but his left leg might have been torn off for all he knew.

"What are you doing to me?" Flack slurred as the left side of his mouth no longer worked.

"Shhshh, my boy. It is time. Soon all this will be over and you will be perfect," Gerrard stated as he came into the room.

"No," Flack tried to cry out in horror as he struggled away from his father.

"Uh uh, no struggling, otherwise the surgeons may just mute the right side of your body too until the procedure is completed," Gerrard laughed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Flack asked, eyes wide and scared as he looked at his father.

"Because I can," Gerrard laughed. "You are my flesh and blood, boy. And with you I will be able to take over command from that buffoon Sinclair. You think he runs the Empire? It is nonsense, that falls to me. I do all the work and now I want some of the credit. Sinclair still believes that terrorists were genuinely responsible for the destruction of Earth, the idiot he is. He has no idea I was the one who sent those orders."

"I don't want to be involved in your pathetic struggle for power," Flack choked as he felt someone standing behind him, a doctor and then the compartment in his head was opened up.

"You have no choice," Gerrard smiled.

"No," Flack cried, for all the good it would do him.

* * *

Kincanzza shuttlepod one docked at the station on the main platform and four figures exited the pod. Sid, Hawkes, Mac and Jo. They separated out into their individual pairings and Mac and Jo veered off to the left while Hawkes and Sid went on into the main square where a band of jolly aliens were playing some odd looking musical instruments.

"Millions of humans live on this station," Sid murmured as they edged around the crowds.

"We must make sure none of them get hurt," Hawkes nodded in reply.

"Adam, where's Flack?" Sid asked into his transmitter.

"I don't know," Adam replied. "I can't sense him as strongly as I could. It's like he's changing."

"Oh God," Hawkes muttered. "That can't be good."

"We better hurry," Sid nodded as they disappeared off down a long corridor.

Meanwhile Jo and Mac were making their way further up the station towards the living quarters.

"This is hopeless, how are we supposed to find him on board a station this vast?" Jo moaned.

"Adam said he would let us know when he could sense a location for Flack. Until then we have to do the leg work ourselves," Mac replied.

"I do hope we're in time," Jo said worriedly.

"So do I," Mac replied. "I still can't get over who he really is. I never had a clue. Did you Jo?... Jo?"

Mac turned to see Jo disappearing off down another corridor. He frowned and quickly ran after her.

"Jo, where are you going?" he hissed as he grabbed hold of her.

Her face was white and she was trembling slightly.

"The Lugarons, I just saw them. The ones that killed my father. I have to go, Mac," she said, breathing heavily.

"But what about Flack, he needs us," Mac stated.

"You go and find that boy and bring him home safely," Jo replied. "But I have to do this."

Mac growled in the back of his throat and then sighed. "Fine but I'm coming with you."

Together the two of them sped off after the Lugarons.

* * *

At the same time the second Kincanzza shuttlepod docked at the other side of the station and Lindsay and Danny exited onto the station.

"Where now?" Lindsay whispered.

"We need to get to the cells, that's probably where they are holding him," Danny replied.

"Which way?" Lindsay asked as Danny checked the map on his electronic wrist pad.

"It's this way," he gestured as he started off to the right.

Suddenly they heard the stomping of feet and both of them immediately merged into the shadows of the station. A troop of guards was fast approaching and in amongst them was the same female prisoner they had seen on SV-F5G. Danny signalled to Lindsay to get ready for a fight. If they could capture this woman she might know where Flack had been taken. The two of them readied their laser guns and as the troop approached started firing. The first four guards were easily taken down as they were at the front but the rest ran for cover, drawing their own guns and firing back. Danny felt a singe on his shoulder but kept firing shots while Lindsay managed to take down another guard. Just then the female prisoner started scurrying up one of the walls and along the ceiling to above where the three remaining guards had taken cover. She dropped onto the ground behind them like a cat and easily disarmed them all with her feline like prowess and grace of movement. She was almost like one of those ninja's Danny remembered seeing on the old screens back on Earth.

"Thanks," she said, gasping for breath as Danny and Lindsay came out of hiding and knocked the last three guards unconscious.

"No problem," Danny replied. "Though we do need a favour."

"A favour?" she asked, looking up at him. "What sort, sweetheart?"

"We're looking for a friend," Lindsay said hurriedly, practically pushing Danny out of the way.

The female's eyes narrowed. "You look for Don?"

"Yeah, Flack. He's our friend," Danny said. "You know where they might have taken him?"

"His father wished to have some sort of procedure performed on him as soon as we arrived here. He will no doubt have been taken to Gerrard's private surgery," she replied.

"Private surgery? How do you know about that?" Lindsay asked suspiciously.

"Because Gerrard forced me to work for him and kept me his prisoner. But he cannot hide secrets from me. I move in the shadows, only seen by those who know. I can show you where this surgery is on one condition," she said slyly.

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"That you take me with you when you leave this station," she replied.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged looks and then he shrugged.

"Fine, deal. Now let's go," he urged.

"This way," she said leading them off through the corridors.

"What's your name?" shouted Danny after her.

"It's Burn," she replied. "Aiden Burn."

* * *

Back in the public areas of the station Hawkes and Sid were making little progress at finding any sign of Flack.

"This is hopeless," Sid sighed as he and Hawkes walked out onto a boardwalk above a garden.

"Well he won't be in this garden, that's for sure," Hawkes stated. "Come on."

They hurried on along the boardwalk when two guards suddenly appeared and frowned at them.

"Station IDs please," they stated.

"Err pardon, my good man?" Sid asked.

"Station IDs," the guard repeated.

"We're just on our holibobs here, visiting friends," Sid smiled politely.

"Then you should have visitor IDs," the guard stated.

Sid and Hawkes looked at each other worriedly and then pegged it back down the boardwalk.

"Argh!" Hawkes cried as he felt a guard get hold of his leg.

"No!" Sid screamed and flung himself at the guards.

"Sid!" Hawkes yelled as he saw his friend fighting with both the guards.

"Argh!" Sid cried as he was slowly overpowered and then pushed violently aside by a guard.

"No!" screamed Hawkes as Sid teetered on the edge of the boardwalk and then toppled over the barrier and into the garden below. Into the huge watery pond below.

"Sid..." Hawkes choked as he stared over the side and into the murky depths where Sid had plummeted, knowing the sandy entomic alien could be killed by even just a drop of water.

* * *

Jo and Mac raced after the Lugarons, keeping at some distance until they saw them go inside a restricted access door.

"Darn it," Jo said in frustration. "We need passes."

"And I have an idea," Mac smiled as he watched two guards pass by them.

Jo smiled as she cottoned on to what he was thinking and then they snuck up on the guards and clobbered them over the head.

"Quickly, change into their uniforms, that way we'll be able to get further with no questions being asked as to our presence," Mac stated.

"Mac Taylor, you're so clever," Jo smiled. "But please avert your eyes."

"Of course, I am a gentleman," Mac smiled as he turned and quickly swapped his clothing for the guard's uniform.

"Done?" Jo asked.

"Done," Mac smiled as he turned.

"Very smart," she grinned.

"Got the pass?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Jo nodded as she used it on the door and they went through.

All at once they found themselves in what almost seemed like another world. The behind-the-scenes world of the station. It was grey, full of piping and hot spurts of steam blew out every now and again.

"Like the Kincanzza," Jo chuckled.

"Hey!" Mac exclaimed defensively.

They proceeded down the corridor, looking for any sign of the Lugarons when they suddenly heard hushed voices.

"It's them," Jo whispered. "I recognise their voices."

"Who are they with?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go in for a closer look," Jo replied.

The two of them inched closer to the corner and then Mac risked a glance round.

"It's Commander in Chief Gerrard," Mac hissed.

"Why would he be talking to Lugarons?" Jo frowned.

"Adam?" Mac hissed into his transmitter.

"Yes Captain?" he heard the alien squeak back.

"Record the conversation that's playing through my transmitter. I want this stored," Mac ordered.

"It's done," Adam confirmed as he switched on the Kincanzza's recording device and listened in on the conversation that was playing out before Mac and Jo.

"The Commodore is getting wary, he's upped security in five quadrants," hissed the first Lugaron.

"Because he believes that terrorists really did destroy the Earth," Gerrard sighed, as though he had had this conversation a million times.

"It is making life for us very difficult considering we are actually terrorists," the second Lugaron said angrily.

"Boys, I told you. The payout will be huge. People are already losing faith in Sinclair. As soon as I am put in charge instead, you will have riches beyond your wildest dreams," Gerrard stated.

"But how long will we have to wait?" the first Lugaron asked.

"Not much longer now. Something has just fallen into my possession which will make the transition happen much sooner than expected. Now, if you two just behave and stop bothering me with your doubts we can all get on," Gerrard said irritably.

"It's alright for you, he doesn't suspect you of doing a thing," the second Lugaron hissed.

"Which is what we want. We don't want him to realise I was the one who ordered you two to blow up the Earth," Gerrard said curtly.

"Alright, Gerrard, we'll go this time. But we better not have to wait much longer," the first Lugaron replied.

"Oh my gosh," Jo gasped in horror.

"So I was wrong," Mac whispered. "Sinclair had nothing to do with Earth being destroyed. It was all Gerrard."

"We need to get out of here and make sure Sinclair hears that recording," Jo replied as she turned to leave. She stumbled on some loose piping but Mac caught her before she could fall.

"Who's there?" Gerrard shouted angrily as the Lugarons drew their guns.

"Run," Mac hissed at Jo and then they started sprinting away.

"Get after them," Gerrard snarled at the Lugarons. "Kill them. I need to get back to a prior business."

The Lugarons nodded and then chased after Mac and Jo, weapons drawn ready.

* * *

"No!" Hawkes cried as tears fell down his face.

"Come on," a guard shouted roughly as he yanked Hawkes up from the floor of the boardwalk and started dragging him off towards the exit.

Suddenly there was an almighty roar from below and the pond water started swirling into a blackness. All the humans that were enjoying a stroll in the garden quickly ran for the exits and the guard paused and stared back at the pond along with the second guard. A loud sucking noise emanated from the water and then it slowly started disappearing as if something was absorbing it and draining the pond.

"What the hell?" murmured Hawkes as he watching in morbid fascination.

As if to answer his query a huge hand suddenly appeared from the water shortly followed by another and then a body rose out behind them. It was a huge fearsome looking alien. Rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth in its face, claws at the end of its four arms and an almighty height, almost twice that of a man. He was easily able to see up on the boardwalk to where the two guards and Hawkes were still staring in horror. Hawkes trembled in fear and fell back. He knew what this alien was, had seen its kind many times before. It was the race of aliens that had pillaged his world, fighting and killing off his friends and family to overrun the planet. It was the thing he feared most in life.

"No," he muttered in horror.

"Aargh!" screamed a guard as he was taken in a huge clawed hand and thrown to the ground.

The second guard attempted to make a run for it but he too was caught up and flung to the ground where he lay unmoving. Then the alien turned its attention to Hawkes.

"What the hell do you want?" Hawkes yelled as bravely as he could.

"Hawkes? It's me, it's Sid," the alien roared at him.

"What?" Hawkes choked, barely able to speak.

"It's me, Sid," the alien replied.

"It can't be," Hawkes murmured. "How is this possible?"

"I'm a Cracitad, Hawkes. A sand bug. Water makes us absorb into these fearsome monsters," Sid explained as he took a step towards Hawkes.

"Don't come near me," screamed Hawkes as he stood. "I know your kind. You've been destroying my home planet for years."

"That wasn't me, Hawkes. It was others of my kind, yes, but..." Sid tried to say.

"I won't believe your lies," Hawkes screamed, tears falling from his face. "You killed my sister and my parents. You killed everyone I ever loved and you, Sid, have lied to me."

With that he turned and ran from his old friend, too scared and overcome with emotion to even look back.

* * *

"It's here," Aiden said, gasping for breath as she paused beside a set of doors which needed a pass to go through. "Just the other side of this door."

"Adam," Danny called into his transmitter. "We think Flack is just the other side of the door from where Lindsay and I are standing. Can you make him out?"

There was silence for a long while and then Adam's squeaky voice could be heard.

"I can sense him near to you. But you must hurry, he seems slightly different."

"Shit!" Danny cursed. "Everyone ready?"

"Sorted," Aiden smiled, pulling out one of the guards' laser guns.

"Yep," Lindsay nodded as she pulled out her own.

"Let's go," Danny grinned.

He shot a beam into the card lock and the door immediately busted open. Danny ran through first followed by the two women and they all took cover. It was easy to take down the doctors as none of them were armed and soon the room was left empty except for them.

"Flack?" Danny called and heard a low groan coming from the table.

"Danno?" Flack slurred.

"Flack, what are they doing to you?" Danny gasped in horror as he saw all the machinery circuit boards open on Flack.

"I don't know. But I don't feel so good," Flack mumbled, clearly not fully with them.

"You'll be okay," Danny cried as he grabbed at his friend and hauled him over his shoulder. "We need to get him back to Kincanzza now!" he shouted.

"I'll go first, lead the way," Lindsay stated. "Aiden, follow on behind."

"Gotcha," the dark-haired woman nodded and the four of them went from the room.

"He feels lighter," Danny said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Flack slurred from his place over Danny's shoulder.

"Hey!" screamed an angry voice.

"It's Gerrard we gotta run!" Aiden yelled at the other in front of her.

"Quickly," Lindsay shouted and they ran at full pelt down towards the place where they had docked their pod.

"You let go of my son!" Gerrard shouted as he chased after them through the corridors.

"Not far now," Danny puffed as he found it difficult running with Flack over his shoulder.

"It's just round this next bend," Lindsay said as she knelt by the corner. "I'll cover you."

She began to fire shots back at Gerrard as Danny with Flack ran round the corner, closely followed by Aiden.

"Aargh!" Lindsay screamed as she collapsed backwards.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled as he dumped Flack down on the ground and rushed back to the alien.

Blue liquid was seeping from a wound in her stomach and her eyelids fluttered as she began to lose consciousness.

"Get her in your pod," Aiden urged as she shot a few rounds back at Gerrard who was approaching ever closer.

Danny nodded and then carried Lindsay inside the pod and laid her down, heart in his throat as he looked over her wound. If only Hawkes was with them, or even Sid.

"You'll be okay, Linds. I know you will. Just hang on in there," he cried.

Meanwhile Aiden shot another beam at Gerrard who dodged it and then managed to jump on her and knock the gun from her hands.

"You bitch!" he snarled. "After everything I've done for you. You will die!" he snarled as he shoved the end of his gun into her mouth and prepared to fire it.

Suddenly a hand closed around the back of his throat and then he was flung to the side as Flack stood over him, balancing on his one leg before stumbling over towards him and crashing down on top of him.

"You will leave my friends alone," Flack half growled half slurred and with his left hand he again reached out and closed it around Gerrard's throat, slowly squeezing the life from him.

"Flack, what the?" Danny choked as he came back out to help the others.

Flack grinned into his father's face as he saw the last of his life leave him and then there was a crack of bone and his head flopped to the side.

"Flack, he's dead," Aiden said as she pushed an arm around his waist and hauled him up.

Danny rushed to his other side and together they helped Flack into the pod.

"Lindsay," Danny yelled as he saw she'd lost consciousness in the short time he'd been out to help his friends.

"Stay with them, I'll fly us out of here," Aiden yelled as she strapped into the pilot's seat.

"You sure you know how?" Danny gasped.

"Pods are all the same," Aiden smiled as she started up the engine just as a troop of guards appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Crap," Danny muttered as he sealed the hatch and then went back over to his two injured friends.

The pod jolted as the guards' beams hit the side, it stuttered and then Aiden zoomed them away from the station and off towards the Kincanzza with Danny's instruction.

* * *

Mac and Jo ran towards their pod, sincerely hoping that Sid and Hawkes would already be there so they could make a hasty retreat back to the Kincanzza.

"Mac, Jo," Hawkes yelled as he joined them from a side tunnel.

"Run!" Jo shouted as the Lugarons shot at them with their guns.

"Oh shit!" Hawkes yelped as all three of them ran towards the pod.

"We're nearly there," Mac gasped as he ran round the next corner.

"I know," Jo gasped. "What about Sid?"

"I don't know," Hawkes replied as they all ran on.

"Here," Mac choked as he ran into the pod and started to strap into the pilot's seat.

"We can't go without Sid," Jo gasped as she followed him inside and began to buckle in.

"He's a monstrous alien," Hawkes replied as he started to close the hatch. "Shit, it's stuck."

"Here, let me help," Mac cried as he undid his belt and ran back to help Hawkes.

It was too late. The Lugarons pushed in and the first one slammed Hawkes against the side of the pod while the second one threw Mac across the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the first one drawled as he caught sight of Jo. "Josephine Danville, if I'm not very much mistaken. My beautiful Moyriran friend."

"I'm no friend of yours," Jo spat as she flinched away as the first one tried to touch her.

"Leave her alone," Mac growled, blood dripping from a deep gash in his face.

"She's ours," the Lugarons laughed as the second one pointed his gun to Mac's chest.

"No!" Hawkes yelled as he stumbled up and ran at full pelt into them, knocking them down.

"A hero, eh?" the second Lugaron laughed as it pulled Hawkes up and forced him against a wall. "We'll see about that."

The first Lugaron held Jo and Mac at bay with his gun while the second raised his own and pressed it into Hawkes' temple.

"Say goodbye, hero boy!" he sniggered.

Suddenly a clawed hand snatched across his face with the speed of lightening and ripped half his face off. The first Lugaron blanched as he saw his friend fall to the ground dead and tried to make a run for it. He was too slow. Another clawed hand reached for him and as it started to squeeze the life from him Jo appeared before his eyes.

"Say goodbye, dickwad. This is for my dad," she spat in vehemence and then pulled the trigger of her gun at his head.

"Jo?" Mac gasped as he rushed over to her, stumbling slightly.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here now. I'll pilot, I think I'm the only one able to," Jo replied as she buckled into the pilot seat.

"Sid?" Hawkes murmured as he stared up at his huge friend who had saved their lives.

"I'm sorry, Hawkes. I never should have lied to you. I knew it was my race that had been fighting over your planet. But I was never like the rest of my kind, that is why I became a recluse on that desert planet I was found on. Without water we shrivel up and are largely harmless," Sid apologised.

"You don't need to say it, Sid," Hawkes replied and held a hand out to is friend. "I was an ass. You saved my life."

Sid smiled as he took Hawkes' hand, careful not to cut him with his claws.

"Thank you, Hawkes," Sid smiled.

"No, Sid. Thank you," Hawkes replied as Jo took off away from the station and they stumbled slightly.

"Strap in guys, I'm going at full pelt," Jo said over her shoulder at the three males.

They all nodded and then settled in for the ride home.

* * *

"Flack," Danny murmured as he went over to his friend and carefully looked him over. He had no idea what had been done to him and wouldn't be able to see until he had him laid out on a table on the engineering deck or in the medical bay.

"He's gone," Flack smiled wonkily as his eyes wavered in and out of focus.

"Yeah, he's gone. You did it," Danny smiled as he put his hand into Flack's left hand, his human hand, the hand that had killed his father.

A gurgling noise behind him distracted him and Danny turned back around to Lindsay who had blue liquid dribbling from her mouth, what Danny assumed was her blood.

"Lindsay no!" he cried.

"How's she doing?" Flack croaked.

"I think... I think she's dying," Danny sobbed.

"Danny, I'm losing power here," Aiden yelled from the front as the pod started stuttering again and then the engine completely cut out and they were drifting.

"What the hell?" Danny growled as he ran to the hatch window and looked out. "It's the guards' guns. They must have damaged the engine."

"How the hell do we get back to your ship now?" Aiden asked worriedly.

"We need to fix the pod," Danny said in panic, well aware that two of them were slowly dying.

"But there is nothing in here to fix a pod with," Aiden replied as she searched around.

"I've found a few tools!" Danny yelled as he opened the toolkit.

"Okay so we have tools but we have no parts. Can we call for a rescue?" Aiden shouted.

Danny pressed his transmitter and immediately Adam's voice came through.

"Adam, are the others back yet? We've had a slight problem and our engine's cut out. We're drifting," Danny explained.

"The others are five subcycles away. It would take them forty to get back to you. How much air do you have?" Adam's voice squeaked.

Danny ran to the meter and calculated how much they had to last them.

"With three of us on board breathing we have..." he paused and then spoke again, eyes locking onto Aiden's. "We have thirty subcycles. The guards must have burst an air tank as well with their beams."

"No," Aiden gasped as she knelt beside Lindsay and pressed a bandage over the wound in her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh God," squeaked Adam.

"Adam, we'll think of something," Danny stated. "Don't worry. Just get the others back safe."

Danny released his transmitter and stared hopelessly at Aiden.

"Danny, even if we had enough air to wait I don't think she's going to survive that long," Aiden replied worriedly.

"But there's nothing to fix the pod with," Danny murmured.

"Danno," Flack coughed and reached out his human hand towards his friend. Danny ran over and took it, squeezing it hard.

"Don't worry, Flack," Danny tried to say reassuringly.

"No, Danno. You need to save Lindsay. She's the last one left of her kind. You can't let her die," Flack choked.

"I know, I know," Danny said worriedly.

"Need to fix pod engine," Flack coughed.

"I know I do, just leave it to me. I'll figure something out," Danny replied.

"Need to use me..." Flack murmured.

"What?" Danny almost yelled.

"You need parts...I'm mostly machine...use me..." Flack gasped, his voice still slurring but his eyes focused intently on Danny.

"No way!" Danny shouted. "No way in hell am I doing that. You'll die! That circuitry is wired into your brain, Flack, your heart!"

"We're all dead if you don't," coughed Flack. "It's the only way."

"I am not killing you, Flack, not after all this so just forget it," Danny ground out. "I'd rather us take our chances..."

"Yes you are, Danno, you are," Flack murmured. "I believe you can bring me back. I know you can do it."

"What?" Danny asked, wide eyed.

"You can bring me back. You can fix me. I trust you," Flack choked and then closed his eyes, his hand tight around Danny's.

"Danny, she doesn't have a lot of time," Aiden murmured, looking at Lindsay.

Danny turned to look at Lindsay who was bleeding out on the floor of the pod, her skin now almost a white colour, and then back at Flack who was once more looking at him.

"Do it," Flack murmured tears falling from his eyes.

Danny stared back at his friend, he hadn't even realised Flack still had the ability to cry.

"Promise you'll come back to me," Danny shouted severely. "Promise you won't leave me here, Flack."

"I promise, Danno. You fix me and I'll come back to you," Flack murmured.

"You better," Danny sobbed as he reached behind Flack's head and gently opened the circuitry. "I love you, Flack."

"I love you too, Da..."

Flack's voice froze mid sentence, his eyes staring wide into nothing and his movement stilled; paused in the action he'd been doing. Flack was dead. And Danny had killed him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meadow

**Chapter Six – The Meadow**

Don felt rested, at peace and human. More human than he had felt in many, many decycles. His eyes fluttered open and gazed around the bright light surrounding him. It was so beautiful, and warm, so very warm. And he could feel it within him. Deep in his bones. Bones. Don moved his hands up to his face and looked at them, turned them over and back again and looked. Then he gradually placed them on his chest and felt his heart beating there. He felt his ribs. He felt human. He swallowed nervously, excitedly and then he smiled, and it was a full smile. A smile not hampered by disease and death, by his father. Don rested his hands on his torso and breathed; took in deep gulps of air, feeling it expand in his lungs. After a while he sat up, he didn't recognise his surroundings but he wasn't worried. He was in bed, in a bedroom with beautiful antique furniture in it. A floral rug rested on the wooden floorboards, and fresh flowers had been placed next to his bed. He reached out and gently touched a petal. It was soft, it was real. He leant forward and let the scent of the flowers fill his nostrils. It was intoxicating.

Slowly, Don pulled the patterned quilt from himself and lowered his legs over the edge of the bed. He was dressed in white pyjamas clean and fresh. He could feel the fabric's touch on his skin. The room was so bright, so tranquil and full of beauty. He stood and stumbled a step forward before righting himself. He felt his legs, the rug under his toes. He wiggled them and grinned as they responded to his command. To his thought. Looking up he moved towards the window, outside was a lush meadow. It was full of wildflowers, daisies and buttercups and all other sorts that he wasn't familiar with. He wanted to be out there, to remember the feel of grass, to run and feel his muscles working. He turned and went to the door, going out onto a small wooden landing with wooden banisters and beams overhead. He padded softly down the stairs towards the hallway. Two rooms led off it, a rustic kitchen full of appetising smells and a cosy sitting room. Don paused by the kitchen door and looked in. It was empty, but with the smell of food he realised he was hungry... he was ravenous. He had been starved of food for so long now.

However the meadow was calling his attention and he turned from the kitchen, towards the door ahead of him. It was open wide and the curtains either side of it were blowing in the breeze that he could feel on his face. His feet started walking quicker, before he knew it he was running and already out in the meadow. He felt the grass beneath his feet, felt the clean air in his lungs, the breeze on his face, the warmth of the sunlight on his skin. He could taste all the scents of it on his tongue. His body was alive. He was alive. Don ran. He ran and ran until he felt like he was flying. A strange noise suddenly came to his ears, he didn't recognise it and he wondered what it could be. It didn't deter him though, he ran on towards eternity feeling like there was nothing weighing him down, as if he were free. And then it came to him, the noise... he was laughing. It was his own laughter he hadn't recognised.

After a time Don felt his body grow tired and he collapsed into the grass and lay there, panting hard, enjoying the feeling of what it was like to be tired. The smell of the grass was strong to him and he watched as a ladybird took flight from a strand and flew away. Don picked at the strand and tried to whistle with it, he remembered doing that as a child. He giggled at the silly noise and then threw the strand down. A dandelion blew in the breeze next to him and he picked it, blowing away the seeds. He watched as they were taken on a zephyr and then sat up. He slowly made his way back to...it was a country cottage. One he had seen before, one he recognised. He paused suddenly as a figure stood before it, hair blowing in the breeze, a cotton dress covering her modesty. Jess. Don ran, he ran again and faster than ever, tears flowing down his face. It was his life, his all, his soul standing before the house.

"Jess!" he shouted and almost flew towards her he ran so fast.

Her head turned and she smiled at him, arms opening out to welcome him back.

"Don," she murmured as he reached her and flung himself into her arms wrapping his own around her body and pulling her close.

"Jess...God...Jess..." he choked and lifted her up, nuzzling against her face. "I love you so much," he wept.

One of her hands moved to wipe his tears away.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Don choked and then he kissed her, unable to wait another second to taste her. To remember her scent, her very essence. She hadn't changed; it was just how he remembered. Her lips were soft and full, and he pressed deeper, never wanting to lose her. She was his. She was here with him. They were together. They were one. Always had been.

"God, Jess," Don murmured again when he broke away for air and stroked a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "You're here."

She smiled at him and then kissed him again before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I always have been," she said quietly.

Don pulled away and stared into her deep brown eyes, glinting in the sunlight. He fell into their depths, struggled for breath and lost himself.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Don't you recognise it?" she asked as she led him to a small curved bench by the porch.

Don took a moment. "It's our house, the one we always wanted."

"Yes," Jess smiled. "The one we described in our dreams during those long nights on our ship. The one that existed in our imagination."

"It's really here?" Don murmured in awe, looking up at it.

"We're really here with it," Jess nodded holding on tight to Don's hands.

"This is the life I always wanted," Don whispered as he looked at his surroundings. "This house far away from anything or anyone else, far away from war and terror. I wanted peace, and life, and you."

He turned and looked back into her brown eyes.

"You have me, Don," she replied earnestly.

"I feel alive for the very first time in decycles," Don said happily. "I feel human."

"You are," Jess smiled.

"I've missed you," Don said suddenly. "I missed you like the parts of me they took."

"I know you have," Jess said a little sadly. "I've waited so long to hold you in my arms again."

She pulled Don towards her and he rested his head against her shoulder while she put an arm around him protectively.

"Let's not move," he smiled, letting himself be held, be protected as he soaked up her warmth and love.

"Never," Jess agreed.

Don hummed as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the hazy day making him sleepy. He smiled as the scent of food came wafting to his nostrils.

"I smell food," he whispered.

"Blueberry pie," Jess replied. "I was baking."

"I didn't know you could bake?" Don said in thought.

"I couldn't," Jess laughed. "I learnt."

Don slid down her shoulder to rest his head in her lap. Jess used a hand to stroke though his hair and Don purred at her touch.

"This really is idyllic," he said happily. "Kiss me."

Jess leant over and kissed him, listening to him hum in contentment.

"I love you, Jess," he said softly.

"As I do you, always. Always and forever," Jess replied, stroking his cheek.

Don sighed and turned to watch as the sun started to set on the day.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked.

"Decycles," Jess replied.

"Decycles?" Don repeated.

"I've waited a long time for you to awake, to join me here," she said a little sadly.

"It should have been sooner," Don said bitterly. "But I wasn't allowed."

"Don't think of him, Don," Jess said, knowing his thoughts had moved to his father.

"He split us in two, Jess," Don said angrily. "And all our friends, he..."

"Shush...shush baby. They're okay. They're all okay. They're here with us now," Jess said as she stroked his hair.

As Don looked up he saw figure emerge in the distance. He troop, his team, his friends.

"It's Davis," Don said as he sat up. "And Lieutenant Moran, and Private Maka, Scagnetti, Jackson, Truby, Thacker and all the others," he said excitedly standing and waving happily. "They're all here!"

"We all are, Don," Jess smiled. "They've come to welcome you. They missed you too."

"I can't believe it," Don said happily.

"Well you should, baby. We all waited so long for you to join us. The last one," Jess replied.

Don smiled at her and then took her hand as they went over to the others and he hugged them all, slapping his old pals on the back. Laughing with them and sharing jokes. It was as though time had stood still, all these decycles they'd been separated and Don had been alone. He was still one of his troop, one of his family, welcomed like a long lost member. None of them were annoyed at him, or felt any anger at him for having survived, for his father being the one to condemn them to their deaths. And as Don chatted excitedly with them long into the evening, he realised family didn't hold grudges, family meant forgiveness.

"Come on, baby," Jess finally said. "It's time to go home."

Don waved goodbye to his troop and they walked hand in hand back towards the house. Don felt calm, rested, happy and most of all content. He had everything he'd ever wished for here. His family, Jess, his future and the little world they had created together on board their desolate ship.

"Mmm, I could stay here forever," Don grinned.

"So could I," Jess replied and leant up to kiss him as they walked.

"This is perfect," Don added as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," Jess whispered and paused to hug him.

Don held her close and kissed the top of her head. The sun was almost down now and yet it was still warm. He let his eyes wander along the distance, his heart joyous at the thought of this life, this existence being his forever.

"Jess?" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Who's that?" he asked as his eyes fixed on a dark shadow coming towards them.

"What?" Jess turned and looked to where Don was staring. "I don't know. We should go, come on," she urged.

Jess tugged on Don's arm and tried to pull him towards the cottage, to its safety and warmth but Don was mesmerised by the figure striding towards them. It was a man, and he was familiar. He looked so much like...

"Danny?" Don whispered.

"No, Don, no..." Jess pleaded.

Don pulled out of her grasp and strode a few paces to meet the figure. It wasn't Danny, this man was younger, but taller and more rugged, but he still had the same unmistakable Messer features.

"Who are you?" Don asked as he put an arm out to stop Jess from coming to close. This man was invading their sanctuary and he would protect it at all costs.

"Louie," the man replied. "Louie Messer."

Don stumbled a step or two back in shock as he let out a gasp. Louie Messer. Danny Messer. Louie. Danny. Messer. Mess. Dan. Danno... Don's body jumped as he suddenly remembered his little friend, his lifeline through so many dark decycles or torment and pain. His rock, his side, his brother. The family he had made for himself when left alone in the world, betrayed and deserted by those he cared about. Danny had rescued him, loved him and always been there for him, no matter what.

"Why are you here?" Don choked.

"You made a promise," Louie whispered. "You made a promise to someone we both love."

"He's happy here, can't you see that?" Jess replied before Don could. "Don't take that away from him... please!"

"He needs you," Louie continued to Don as though he hadn't heard Jess speak.

"No Don, I need you," Jess cried. "I've waited so long, I love you."

"Danny loves you," Louie replied. "He'd give his life over and over for you. He still needs you, now more than ever."

"Don't listen, Don!" Jess wept. "It's not your job anymore to take care of others. You deserve some happiness."

Don stood between the two of them, listening to them argue, each trying to sway his mind. He loved Jess more than anything and everything he had ever come across before in his life. But he loved Danny too, and he had made a promise. Suddenly pain shot through his brain and his left eye twitched. Metal flashed across his vision. Grey and cold, and then it was gone and he was back in the meadow.

"Don't do this, Don. It's your time, don't go back," Jess pleaded, tears falling down her face.

"Don't break your promise," Louie said sadly. "He doesn't deserve that. He'd never break one to you, never leave you alone, never desert you. He'll break if he can't bring you back, you know he will. He's already lost me, he can't lose you too!"

Flack was torn, he was ripped apart so much that he wanted to do both. He couldn't bear to leave Jess just when he had her back. He'd never wanted anything so much than to stay. He'd never been so happy as these past few moments with her and the team. But what Louie said was true, Danny would be as good as dead if he couldn't bring him back. He'd blame himself, he'd been the one to pull the plug, he'd been the one to murder Don. And after believing that he'd killed Louie, believing that would kill him.

Don looked at Louie's pleading face, at the tears dripping down Jess' beautiful face. He had to make a decision.


	7. Chapter 7: Kincanzza Forever

**Chapter Seven – Kincanzza Forever**

Danny paced back and forth across the medical bay, eyes sliding to the man lying on the bed beside him and then back to his course over the almost worn floor, he had paced across it that much. Flack was dead, Danny knew that. He'd been dead a whole septcycle now and yet a life support machine Hawkes had set up was hooked into his organic side so that his body might live on, even if Flack himself did not. Danny had tried his very best to fix his circuits; the ones he had ripped from his body in desperation to fix the shuttlepod. Of course he had succeeded with the pod, it had just about made it back to the Kincanzza in time for Hawkes to save Lindsay's life. She was now recuperating in the next room and it seemed she would make a full recovery. Flack, on the other hand, had not once given any sign of life either from his organic parts or his android parts. Danny knew he had failed his friend, hadn't been able to bring him back from the death he had caused him. And so it had all been for nothing.

"Danny, are you still here?" Sid asked as he came in with a tray of food that he was presumably delivering to Lindsay.

"Yeah," Danny said, his eyes and face red from crying.

Sid sighed and placed his tray down on the side. The entomic alien had once more shrunk down to his usual size and seemed happy to stay that way and relieved that the crew still accepted him on their ship, despite what he truly was.

"You should rest. You and Adam have tried your best at fixing Flack," Sid said as he stared sadly down at the unmoving man.

"It's all my fault though," Danny said with a bitterness towards himself. "I killed him, I took out his parts to fix the pod. And he believed that I could bring him back, he trusted me and I've failed him!"

"Flack would never blame you," Sid stated wisely as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "He knew what he was doing when he told you to use his parts. He knew that there was a good chance he wouldn't be coming back from it. And who knows, maybe he's in a better place right now?" Sid hummed.

"Sid's right," Lindsay added as she wheeled herself into the room from the next one along.

"Lindsay, you shouldn't be out of bed," Danny murmured as he rushed to her side.

"I'll leave your dinner in your room," Sid told her. I need to get back to the mess."

"Thanks Sid," she smiled as she watched him leave. "Danny," she murmured as she gently touched his face.

"I can't do this, Linds," Danny cried. "I can't live without him. He's my life, I love him so much."

"I know you do," she replied as she held his head in her lap where he knelt on the floor beside her.

"I should never have done it," Danny cried.

"But you saved me, Danny," Lindsay murmured. "And Aiden, and yourself. We all would have died otherwise."

"But I couldn't bring him back," Danny sobbed.

"Flack chose to sacrifice himself, Danny. He was a very brave man," Lindsay said softly and raised Danny's head to look at him. Slowly she leant forward and gently kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there perhaps a moment too long.

"Lindsay..." Danny whispered in shock.

"I'm going back to my room to rest now," she replied. "But I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," Danny murmured and then watched her leave before turning back to his friend.

Flack hadn't moved.

"Come on, Flack!" Danny said loudly. "You can't just lie there!"

"Any luck?" Adam squeaked as he came into the medical bay.

"Not yet. I can't think where we went wrong," Danny sighed, collapsing into a chair and wiping a hand over his face.

"That's because we didn't. We tried everything, Danny. All the connections and relays we could think of. Nothing worked. It was probably because of what Gerrard did to him more than anything we did," Adam replied.

"I'm not giving up on him," Danny stated.

"Then neither will I," Adam smiled back.

"You know you were great, Ad. Tracking him down like that. You really have an amazing talent," Danny murmured as he looked round at his friend.

"I'm glad it could finally come in useful," Adam smiled.

"You're always useful," Danny nodded and then turned back to Flack.

"What are you two engineers doing in my medical bay?" Hawkes asked as he came in.

"I was just leaving," Adam replied. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"I'll catch you down there in a moment then," Hawkes replied as Adam left the bay.

"I'm sorry I'm always here, Hawkes," Danny sighed as he looked up at the doctor.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're very welcome to stay as much as you want," Hawkes stated. "I'm only sorry I couldn't do more for him than put him on life support."

"You did everything," Danny murmured gratefully.

"Yes, but it was too little too late I'm afraid," Hawkes sighed. "I never even got the chance to tell him how sorry I was for blaming him for what happened to my planet."

"I'm sure he understood," Danny said quietly.

"Perhaps. But I was so wrong to blame Earth humans for my tough childhood. I've been so bitter for the last few years I'd forgotten what it was like to actually be happy and enjoy life. Sid's taught me that. I've finally come to see that you can't blame a race as a whole, but that every individual has a choice and that the only ones to blame are those who make evil decisions," Hawkes said wisely.

"I'm glad you and Sid are getting on so well," Danny smiled.

"Sid's my best friend," Hawkes grinned. "Just like Adam is Lindsay's and yours is..." Hawkes quickly stopped as his eyes turned to the man lying on the bed.

"And mine is Flack," Danny finished as he too looked at his friend. "And he always will be."

"He'd been grateful for how hard you tried, Danny," Hawkes said as he moved towards the door. "Try not to beat yourself up about it too much."

"How can I not?" Danny murmured to himself as Hawkes went from the room.

Danny sighed as he went forward and sat in the chair next to Flack's bed. Slowly he reached out and took up his left hand.

"Where are you, Flack?" he whispered to his friend and then gently lay his head on his chest.

"How is he?" a voice murmured and Danny quickly turned to see Aiden.

"Aiden," Danny nodded. "He's err...not doing so good really."

"I'm so sorry," she said as she stared down at the unmoving man. "It's so sad."

"I know," Danny nodded. "He's had such an unhappy life and now to end it this way..."

"At least he died being a hero, saving his friends," she commented.

"He would have liked that," Danny supposed as he stroked a hand up and down Flack's arm.

"It's always sad when someone so young dies. And handsome too," she murmured.

"He would have liked you," Danny smirked. "You look very much like the woman he loved many years ago."

Aiden blushed slightly and then smiled at Danny. "You're sweet. But I'm kinda hard to love," she replied mysteriously and then left the medical bay.

"Oh Flack, see what you're missing buddy?" Danny murmured.

He once more took hold of Flack's left hand and held onto tightly, as though his own life might somehow flow into his friend.

"God I miss you," he said quietly. "And it's only been a septcycle."

He sniffed as a tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the bedsheet below.

"You really are my best friend," Danny murmured. "But I seem to curse the people I love. First Louie... now you. Maybe you would have been better off staying away from me, I kill people I love."

Tears dripped down his face with more force now.

"You promised you would come back to me, Flack. You promised you wouldn't leave me alone here. How am I supposed to go on without you now? I feel like I've lost a huge part of myself. I don't think I can cope without you, I just know it. I know the others care, they always have, but it's not the same. It was always me and you. And now it's just me, and I hate it."

Danny sobbed into his free hand as he looked at his dead friend.

"Please..." he whispered as he fell forward and once again rested his head on Flack's chest as his hand squeezed Flack's three times. He cried deep hard cries into the sheet and his body vibrated with the effort.

"Danno?"

Danny gasped as he heard the quiet murmur of his name and suddenly pulled back, looking into his friends face and deep into his open blue eyes.

"Oh my God, Flack!" Danny spluttered as he stood back and gawped.

"You weight a ton," Flack complained as he put a hand to his temple and rubbed it. "And my head hurts."

"Flack, is it really you?" Danny gawped, still disbelieving.

"Course it's me," Flack murmured as he sat up and groaned. "I hurt everywhere."

"My God, Flack!" Danny squealed and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around his friend's body and squeezing him. "I can't believe you've come back to me."

Flack grinned and wrapped his own arms around his friend, glad to see him too. He closed his eyes and the brief flash of a green pasture came to his eyes before it was gone just as quickly.

"Of course I came back," Flack murmured. "I promised I would."

"I was so scared," Danny sobbed into Flack's shoulder.

"I would never have left you behind," Flack muttered and then he hugged his friend closer. "I had a guiding light that led me back here."

"Huh?" Danny sniffed and then looked up at his friend.

"It was Louie, Danny. I met Louie and he wants you to know he never blamed you. It was never your fault what happened to him. He chose to go back in and get you out of there," Flack said sincerely.

"Flack...I...what..." Danny choked.

"He loves you Danny, and he wants you to forgive yourself," Flack murmured.

"God," Danny cried and then hugged Flack again as he was overcome with emotion.

Flack returned the hug tightly; glad to finally be back where he belonged. And he knew it felt right.

* * *

So what shall we do with it?" Jo asked Mac seriously as they both sat in his office, mulling over the events from Station SQ-B8U.

"I'm not sure," Mac sighed as he stood and looked out of his window at the passing stars.

"Gerrard is dead, Flack killed him," Jo commented. "And both Lugarons are too."

Mac nodded and turned back to her. "You were great there by the way," he smiled.

"Thank you," she replied coyly. "I'm glad they're dead. It's what they deserve for what they did to my father."

"At least now you're free to live your life without revenge being your motivation," Mac mused.

"As are you," Jo nodded towards him. "Now you know the man who ordered the event which killed your wife is dead."

"I guess so," Mac murmured.

"It's oddly freeing, isn't it?" Jo thought aloud.

"It is indeed," Mac smiled. "But as to this recording..."

"Commodore Sinclair wasn't involved, Mac. And all those who were involved are dead. I see no reason why we should show this to him," she replied.

"But it would clear our names for their murders," Mac suggested.

"Mac Taylor, since when has being a vigilante and outlaw ever bothered you before?" Jo laughed. "We can keep it and use it if we need to. But if we show it at this vulnerable time when Commodore Sinclair has just got the colonies unified, we could do more damage than good. It could destroy the Empire."

"I think you're right," Mac finally agreed as he placed the recording in his safe and locked it. "For emergencies only."

Suddenly the door burst open and Adam ran in excitedly. "Flack's woken up," he gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Jo cried.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yes, come on," Adam yelled as he turned and ran back to the medical bay.

"After you," Mac smiled as he and Jo went from the room.

* * *

The corridors were silent at night, the lights dimmed and the air thinner to breathe; less of it being circulated round the ship. It was at night when the hollowness of the ship and the emptiness of Space around them seemed to seep into these corridors making the ineffectualness of life so ever present. Just one small dot on the grand scheme that was time, space; an eternal continuum. Most of the crew slept through these long nights bar Flack who never did. Sleep no longer being necessary to his existence. Flack wandered down these corridors, ever alert to the ship's needs, ever alert for danger and all the while growing more and more human each day thanks to love and friendship of his comrades.

"Flack!" a voice suddenly called out and Flack turned to see Danny Messer sitting up in a chair on the small balcony at the very top of the ship.

"What you doing up there?" Flack asked as he tilted his head to see his friend.

"Just contemplating," Danny smirked.

Flack grinned back at him happily.

"Come on up," Danny urged.

Flack nodded and then disappeared into the stairwell and climbed up the ladder before exiting out onto the small platform.

"Took your time," Danny joked as he handed Flack a drink.

"Danno, I don't need to drink," Flack commented as he eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Yeah, but this is alcohol," Danny whispered cheerfully.

Flack grinned and then took a sip and settled back into the seat next to Danny. They both stared up into the blackness of space, lit by billions of stars and Flack felt happy.

"Why are you awake, Danno?" Flack asked after a while and turned his head to look at his friend.

"Because I wanted to hang with my friend," Danny grinned. "As well as it might have been my idea to organise a rota so that at least one of us stays up with you to keep you company during the nights."

"Danno, you didn't have to do that," Flack said gratefully.

"I know I didn't. Just like I didn't have to suggest that Aiden took over as the security detail on our excursions out to trade, but I did and it makes you happy," Danny replied casually.

"Thank you, Danno," Flack sighed as he turned back to look at Space.

"So how's it going with Aiden, by the way?" Danny pried. "You seem to spend a lot of time with her."

"Danno!" Flack said sharply. "Aiden is just my friend."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah course," Danny nodded, a cheeky grin still on his face. "Just like Lindsay is only my friend."

"Exactly," Flack agreed.

"A friend whom I kissed last night," Danny added.

Flack turned and gawped at Danny who chuckled in delight. "She turned bright pink!"

"I knew it," Flack laughed and then sipped more of his drink. It felt good to relax with his friend.

"Danno?" Flack asked after some time.

"Yep?"

"Why do you call me Flack?" Flack asked.

"Oh, did I never tell you?" Danny asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, no you didn't," Flack replied.

"Well, when I was a kid, my bear was called Flack. He was my best friend, my only friend really when Louie went off to college and he protected me from everything I was scared of. He was kinda my hero," Danny hummed.

"And I reminded you of him?" Flack asked in surprise.

"Well you're my best friend, aren't you?" Danny asked Flack.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Flack grinned.

Danny nodded and drank some more of his beverage, enjoying the time he could spend in the solitude of Flack's company. He looked out toward the Space in front of them, wondering what adventures might come to them in the future.

"I love you, Flack," he murmured happily.

"I love you too, Danno," came the reply.


End file.
